


Going to Deep

by JaketheSnake69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Child Abuse, Dark Web, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, M/M, Marijuana, More tags later, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome, Trauma, deep web
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaketheSnake69/pseuds/JaketheSnake69
Summary: Just another reason it may be a good idea not to play around on the deep web.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sensitive topics, Chloroform 
> 
> I’ll try to update this story every few days! Hope you enjoy!

An average day for Lovino was fairly boring, there was no fun in being homeschooled and basically stuck in the house everyday with his little brother Feliciano. His parents stayed out most of the time for work or business trips which made him have to watch over the younger sibling leading to no social life at all which really sucked for a 16 year old. He didn’t understand why his parents made him watch Feliciano when he was 14. It's not like he was a baby even though he acted like one. He really did love his brother but sometimes he just wished he could be alone all day and do what he wanted to do without Feli being around 24/7. The only alone time Lovino ever got was when his brother's friend Ludwig would come over and they would either go play outside or stay in his room, but unlike the other red head Lovino didn’t have many friends. The only person he occasionally hung out with was a girl down the street but she was too annoying to go see everyday so most of his time he spent on the computer or painting which wasn’t all that bad.

Thankfully today Feliciano was at his friends house to hang out so the other Vargas boy had his desired alone time in which he spent on the computer.  
Lovino sat at his desk browsing through different articles for artistic advice while chatting with his friend over Instagram messenger.

_‘How is it over in Belgium? It’s been boring since you moved’_

_‘Eh it’s okay, it’s really the same to me but now I have to make new friends which blows’_

  
Lovino sighed lightly to himself reading the words on the screen. Really he was angry that Anri had to move back to her moms house when she was the only real friend he had. Most of the people he met wouldn’t stick around for long saying he was too tempered and rude which Lovino thought was complete bullshit… sometimes. 

_‘I know I’m not even gonna bother everyone here sucks lmao’_

_‘ I don’t blame you, I met this one dude at my new school who seemed like such a weirdo. He wouldn’t shut up about the dark web, drugs, and conspiracy theories’_

_‘What the fucks the dark web?‘_

_‘Some site people use for drugs and illegal stuff I guess’_

_‘How have I just now heard of that...you’re telling me I could have been buying my weed online this whole time?!’_ Lovino thought to himself as he clicked on a new browser, both curious and interested in what the whole ordeal was. ‘ _It can’t be that easy to do it’s probably cops just waiting to arrest stupid people.’_ The teen started to read the Wikipedia page of his google search seeing how he had to download a whole new browser called tor. Wondering if it would even be worth it Lovinos curiosity got the best of him and he soon after found himself clicking the download icon.

‘ _Bet, guess who just downloaded it.’_

_‘Why are you like this… see when I’m not around you do stupid shit lmao, you’re going to turn into that weird kid I talked to’_

_‘Nu uh ima buy some weed’_

…if it’s not a setup that is. Though he doubted a cop would arrest him just for buying pot online. As the new browser finally finished downloading Lovino clicked on it, staring at the search bar trying to figure out how he could even find this shit. ‘ _Maybe there’s a link page somewhere?’_ The teen did another google search regarding the dark webs links hoping he could find a website that would provide them and luckily for him there were tons. Clicking on a random site he noticed there were also many links on the list as well and they didn’t even say what they were; it was all numbers and letters that didn’t form words. Genuinely curious Lovino proceeded to click on different links, his curiosity only growing by the minute after finding websites for guns, fake IDs, meth, and even assassins. This was definitely a awesome fucking day. How has he not found this earlier? Obviously he’d never buy any of these things but it was really cool to look at, it’s like a whole different type of people and community.  
It wasn’t until he went further down into the links he came across a website that only provided a blank screen with a spot to enter a password… ‘ _no fun in that if I can’t even get into it’_ he thought to himself as he went to exit the screen to find a different link until a chat box popped up in the middle of the screen. Someone with the username A342864. The person hadn’t said anything yet but it showed they were typing which confused the teen quite a bit considering he didn’t think someone could just do that on his computer when he didn’t even see the actual website. 

_‘Hi Lovino Vargas. The password is arGsk7395001keuC_.’ 

As soon as the message popped up Lovino felt his blood turn cold just reading it over and over again. Instantly getting creeped out that whoever that was knew his full name. All he could think to do was quickly take a picture of what happened to show his friend but before he could actually confront whoever sent it the chat box disappeared only leaving him with the black screen again. ‘... _okay that was new… but maybe it was just the owner of the website, he probably did this for people clicking on the page’_ Lovino thought to himself trying to rationalize it as he looked at the picture and slowly entered in the password. Now he couldn’t help but wonder what the site even was. Black market stuff maybe? _‘Let’s find out._ ’ He swiftly pressed the enter button, the black screen changing to what seemed like another type of purchasing website like the ones he saw of the drugs and guns but this one was different. After getting a closer look he realized it was neither of those things this person was selling, he was selling **people**. It even had tabs at the top that were labeled things like ‘video footage’ ‘new stock’ and ‘Red Room’. Though Lovino wasn’t interested in clicking on any of them, quite frankly what he was looking at made him absolutely sick but he was frozen to just stare at the screen in shock and horror upon what he just discovered. It was only until the chat box opened up again his eyes averted from the homepage to whoever he was talking to. 

‘ _You don’t like it? That’s a little mean Lovi’_

It wasn’t until then Lovino realized whoever that was hacked into his camera and was watching him, resulting in Lovino jumping up from his chair and covering the camera with a piece of tape from his art supplies. _‘Okay fuck this. I’m taking pictures and showing the police. Who the hell would even do this to another human being._ ’ He didn’t expect coming across a human trafficking website at all while browsing around but one thing was for sure and it was that he’d never get on the deep web ever again after this.

‘ _Lovino I can’t see you now why did you do that? Now I have to come see you in person :(‘_

 _‘No no no no no fuck that’_ Lovino quickly exited the website and deleted everything off his screen, even turning his computer off. Panic was displayed across the teens' features as he ran through the house shortly after locking all the doors and he messaged Feli that he could stay the night at his friends house, not wanting him to be home right now knowing he’d ask questions nonstop about his current behavior. Did he think whoever that was was really going to come to his house? No. But did it scare him and make him nervous? Yes. There was no way In hell he was going to be online for awhile now. As it began to get dark Lovino made sure each light was turned on around the house smiling in relief as Feliciano messaged him back saying okay with a smiley face and heart emoji.  
At Least he could relax alone after today’s traumatic events. After securing the house he made himself comfortable on the couch, turning on cartoons to try and get his mind off of what happened. ‘ _What am I getting so worked up about? I’m safe in my own house, it's fine…’_ Lovino thought with a sigh as he shifted to lay down, feeling his phone buzz once again. He lifted it up expecting his brother but it was an unknown number with a picture attachment… instantly he froze once opening the picture seeing it was one someone had taken of him and it was from inside the house. The red head didn’t move a muscle once he saw it, it was a picture of the back of him just a few minutes ago sitting on the couch. He at least knew whoever was in his house couldn’t see the front of him and he quickly messaged Feli.

‘ _Call the police now. Someone’s in the house.’_

 _‘Please let this be a prank from my stupid brother I wouldn’t even be mad at this point’_ Lovino thought as he shrunk further down into the couch too terrified to do anything else. He was ashamed to say he was definitely a coward. He knew if he tried to run the person would most likely chase him and there was no way he was going to try and fight whoever this was, the best option was to sit there and wait for the police. He wasn’t about to get up and try to make a break for it knowing that’s probably what this person wanted him to do. Lovino felt his phone vibrate praying to god it was his brother but once again it was the unknown number making the teen want to throw up as he read the message.

‘ _Why are you just sitting there_?’

There was no way In hell they were going to get a response. Just act like nothing was happening until help came. It seemed like hours (though only a minute or two) before a knock came from the door which made Lovino almost piss his pants being already on edge and absolutely terrified. ‘ _Thank god thank god’_ the teen bolted from the couch and got to the door faster than he’s ever done, unlocking and opening the door. An officer stood in the doorway looking concerned as he stared at Lovino up and down, “I received an intruder call at this address is everything okay sir?” The officer had white snowy hair and blood colored eyes which Lovino never had seen a person with before and the uniform was real though something seemed off. There was no police cruiser outside and his brother hadn’t even messaged him back. If he saw his message and called the cops Feliciano would have been blowing up his phone too. “U-Um wrong house.. everything is fine here thank you” Lovino slowly backed away, obvious fear displayed across his face that was until he backed up into another person. It happened in seconds that a rag was placed over his mouth and nose, not even getting out a scream as the second man clamped his hand around the teens face while Lovino struggled by kicking and trying to jerk himself away from the intruder. “That was easier than I thought” the man dressed as the officer spoke as he entered the house and closed the door, “I expected it, I will say I think I did a pretty good job picking this one out though” Lovino listened to the conversation as his body slowly went limp, his vision fading into black within seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of violence, non consensual blowjobs

As Lovinos eyes fluttered open the next day he couldn’t help but think what a terrible dream he had last night, it almost felt too real if anything. His room was too dark to make anything out and he slowly reached around for his phone, usually leaving it next to him on the bed. “What are you looking for mi amor?”  _ ‘Oh hell no.’  _ The teen whipped around trying to search for where the voice came from, backing up further on the bed in pure horror and realization that this wasn’t a dream. He was in some guys fucking house right now. “Aw don’t be scared novio I’m not going to hurt you, my friend maybe but unless you don’t do anything stupid I won’t harm you.” The man's tone was oddly upbeat and it only made Lovino even more nervous to be in a dark room with him. He could care less about what the psychopath said to him he just needed to get the hell out of here. First he moved around lightly to see if his arms or legs were tied to the bed and to his surprise they weren’t, that’s a huge plus… now he just needed to adjust his eyes to see where the door was. “Are you ignoring me now? Im hurt Lovi, you ignored me on my website and now that I went out of  **my** way to come get you it’s the same treatment, kids these days are so rude! Oh I almost forgot, I’m Antonio. I’m the one you were talking to over the phone then chloroformed you and my friend with the white hair you saw is Gilbert, now we’re all acquainted!” 

_ ‘How is the asshole so casual about this?! He’s acting like kidnapping people is fucking normal. Atleast he’s dumb enough to give me their names it will make it easier for the police when I get the hell out of here.’  _ Lovino pondered for a few seconds and finally got over the fear, speaking up, “o-okay.. could you maybe turn on a light, I don’t like the dark” a simple lie but Antonio would believe it, as soon as he’d turn the light on Lovino planned on making a run for it. “Of course cutie, I figured to turn it off since you were sleeping” The young Italian listened to the footsteps approaching what he assumed was the light switch , getting into position to run as soon as possible. Once the sound of the switch was heard Lovino immediately jumped out of the bed, eyes fixed on the door that was across the room, opening it and pulling it shut behind him and locking it…. ‘ _ That was too fucking easy. What a stupid kidnapper.’  _ The young man smiled to himself as he turned down the hall and away from the beating noises coming from the room he was in. The house was larger than he expected, honestly he expected it to be some gross run down place. While frantically trying to find a way out the red head was wrapped up in his own thoughts to even notice the other man watching him from down the hall, now leaning against the exit door. Gilbert watched in amusement trying not to laugh as he watched the kid go into different rooms to find a way out but he personally made sure each window had metal bars to ensure whatever is in this house can’t leave without using the front door and of course that’s always monitored by him or Antonio… but it seemed Antonio got a little to comfortable. ‘ _ Last time I let him do anything important’ _ Gilbert thought to himself. For the first time they brought someone back to their actual home this happens. Usually Gilbert would take whoever they took to a different building they owned to conduct their business but Antonio just ‘had to have him’ ‘ _ fucking annoying’  _ He didn’t see anything special with the boy if anything he seemed like a little annoying coward but if Antonio wanted him as a pet or something then whatever. The albino man was pulled from his thoughts when he realized Lovino finally noticed him down the hall leading to a staring match between the two, “took ya long enough, what you doing kumpfel?” Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh at the boy now, watching as he slowly backed away from him. Lovino didn’t need to think twice about running away from him, he seemed worse then the other asshole he locked in the room. The running was starting to get boring and Gilbert had better things to do then watch the kid tire himself out by doing this stupid shit. He locked the door behind him with a key only himself and Antonio had and went to search for the younger male, grabbing a taser from his belt as he searched. Meanwhile Lovino hid in the first room he could find, crouching down behind a cabinet with a hand over his mouth. Of course he had to be here, if it wasn’t for him Lovino would be far gone but now he didn’t know what would happen. The teen was trying his best not to cry at the moment but it was starting to get hard when thinking about all the endless possibilities that could happen if he got caught. When the Italian heard footsteps in the room he was hiding in he squeezed his eyes shut just focusing on staying quiet, praying to god the other man didn’t find him. 

“Wow what a great hiding spot you got there!” The teen jumped as soon as he heard the voice above him, his eyes widening in fear as he looked up only facing the end of a taser, “come on or you’re gonna get shocked.” There was no arguing with that. Lovino flinched as the German yanked him up by his arm leading him back to the room Antonio was in, hearing him cursing in Spanish behind the door. “Tonio I caught your kid” Gilbert smiled to himself unlocking the door and for the first time Lovino felt more scared of Antonio remembering how he said he’d hurt him if he did anything stupid. He wasn’t a coward or anything… well maybe but still any normal person would be scared in this situation too. Usually Lovino had quite a mouth on him but he felt like cussing the two out in this situation would just make things worse for himself. The boy swiftly moved to hide behind Gilbert trying to shield himself away from Antonio just in case he came out furious which of course he was going to be. “Nein you don’t get to hide behind me you did this to yourself.” The other man shoved Lovino in front of him to face the angry Spaniard instantly making Lovino shrink down a little. He’d admit that the man was terrifying when he was angry, it made him miss how the guy was acting before, “i-it’s not my fault, you kidnapped me! What did you expect me to do just be fine with it?!” Lovino took a few steps backwards until Antonio gripped him by his red locks, bringing him closer, “if you ever do that again I will personally  _ kill _ you. understand puta?” Lovino stared up into the men’s eyes, his own filled with terror only able to nod at the words. ‘Okay new plan. Maybe if I gain his trust he’ll let me go or I need one of those keys.’ He still didn’t know why he was here. He knew the two men sold people as slaves or whatever the fuck they were but he didn’t see any other people here but the three of them. It didn’t make sense to the young Italian, but he could care less of what their plans were; he just needed to find a way out of this. He knew his parents and brother would have already called the police by now so people were definitely looking for him but exactly how far away from home was he? Was he even in Italy still? “You stay in this room unless I say otherwise. You are lucky Gilbert was here or I would have had you shot if you got out of the house.” Antonio dragged the boy back into the room, tossing him to the floor without a second thought as he turned back to Gilbert, “thank you by the way” The German stood in the doorway watching the scene go down with a smile on his face the entire time, “you are very welcome, I warned you though, don’t be nice to them or else they won’t take you seriously. I would have beat the shit out of him for doing that but I know you aren't going to” the man rolled his eyes as he left the room, closing the door behind him which just left Lovino and Antonio. At the moment Lovino would rather be with Gilbert with the way the Spaniard was looking at him. Quickly Lovino scrambled to his feet and back over to the bed glancing around the room for the first time, not getting a good look the last time he was in here and it was actually fairly normal. He imagined it to be a creepy dungeon or something but it looked to be Antonio’s room. The walls were a maroon color with a few swords and paintings decorating the walls,a decent sized bed in the middle, and standard looking furniture. “I didn’t want to hurt you Lovi, I warned you didn’t I? You have no idea what I do to people and you went and tested my patience.” With each step forward the man took the younger scooted further onto the bed until he was against the wall, he knew he needed to say something fast… maybe the man would take pity on him, he was always good at playing the victim when he was in trouble with his parents but this time he actually was the victim, “p-por favor no señor, no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo!” This was the only time Lovino was glad he took those Spanish classes. “Well I don’t know that for sure now do I Lovino? I won’t hurt you. But you need to learn your lesson.” The teen couldn’t even imagine what the meant but he was still terrified, his eyes glued to the man as he sat down on the bed. ‘ _ Oh. Oh fuck no.’ _ Lovino watched in horror as Antonio unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out of the slit, stroking himself a few times, “no please! I won’t do it again I-I’m a virgin! Please” the Italian boy couldn’t help the tears flowing down his face now, becoming frantic as the man yanked him over by his leg, “oh hush, I’m not going to fuck you. You are going to be a good boy and suck my dick.” The angry Spaniard pulled the boy down onto the floor in front of him, already pressing the tip towards his mouth. Instantly Lovino tried to jerk away, crying harder than before now that it was actually happening, looking up at Antonio with pleading eyes. “Stop it. I could be doing a lot worse right now, I’m being considerate.” He spoke, moving a hand to grip the teens hair to keep him in place as he forced his erection inside his mouth. The man couldn’t help but groan once he was all the way inside, holding Lovino there for a few seconds to savor the feeling before starting to thrust in and out of his mouth. Lovino on the other hand was gagging and sobbing around his cock, squeezing his eyes shut as the actions were happening. He tried to imagine he was somewhere else than here, beginning to feel nauseous as the man thrusted into his mouth. The man's dick was already big, probably around 8 inches and it felt even bigger now that he was choking on it. “Breathe through your nose cabrón, you’re making it worse for yourself.” By this point Lovino was completely ignoring the man above him, he’s never felt this much pure hatred towards someone until now. He thought about biting down on his dick but deep down he knew that would most definitely get himself killed so that idea was out the window. He just wanted this to end so he could lay down and cry in peace. 

“Your mouth feels so good Lovi~ you’re going to make me cum and you’re going to swallow all of it. If I see you spit it up we are going to do it again and again until you do.” Lovino nodded weakly, his cries dying down as the man started up a faster pace. A few more seconds later he felt the repulsive liquid shoot down his throat and he wanted to throw up so bad. It was thick and warm and probably the grossest thing he’s ever tasted but he still swallowed all of it. There was no way in hell he could do that again. “Good boy Lovino, see that wasn’t so bad. Now no more punishment” the tone in the Spaniards voice changed instantly, scooping the traumatized Italian up into his arms. “D-Dont fucking touch me.” Lovino sobbed, shoving him away as he moved as far away as possible from the man. Grabbing one of the blankets off the bed and he moved to a chair in the corner of the room, curling up in it as he draped the blanket over himself, continuing to cry in peace. At Least he finally felt alone. He didn’t have to look at that monster anymore. “I’ll leave you alone then, i'm going to go make dinner for us, I love you Lovino” he heard the footsteps get up to leave then the click of the door as it shut, happy he left. ‘ _ Maybe if I kill him I could get home. I can take him by surprise when he comes back in…’  _ that sounds like a good plan. A lot better than his last. If Antonio was dead he couldn’t stop him then he could kill that german bastard too.    
  


Translations

mi amor - my love

kumpfel - Buddy

puta- bitch

p-por favor no señor, no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo - Please no sir, I won’t do it again I promise 

cabrón - dumbass


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drug use, Mild violence 
> 
> Nsfw in next chapter

Rationalizing a new plan was fairly easy, at least in Lovinos mind it was. It was still nerve wracking to the teen to try and formulate a plan to murder his captor the thoughts of ‘what if it didn’t work’ ran through his mind but it was the only chance he had left to escape. With Antonio out of the room Lovino still didn’t know how much time he had to search around for a decent weapon and surprisingly he still wasn’t tied up. As soon as Antonio left Lovino scrambled around the room opening to try to find anything he could and to his surprise in the second hand drawer in the older man's desk was a handgun. ‘ _ how stupid do you have to be…’ _ Lovino thought to himself before grabbing the gun, making sure the safety was off. He truly believed Antonio was pretty damn stupid, he already escaped him once. The only problem was the German dude that was here too, if it was just Antonio he’d be gone already. 

Without a second thought Lovino hid in the corner of the Spanish man's room with the newly found gun, waiting for him to come back. Of course he was nervous, scared, even traumatized especially after what the guy made him do just a while ago but he kept telling himself he needed to hold it together or just a little bit longer and everything would be okay again… he’d get to go back home and see his brother and parents again. Hell he'd actually be happy about seeing his family again. 

The minutes passing began to feel like hours making Lovino contemplate if it was even a good idea to do this but before there was time to reconsider the sound of a lock turning was enough to get the teens attention and he aimed the gun up immediately pointing it towards the door, fear and adrenaline building up inside him. When Antonio stepped in the room his eyes went directly towards the trembling figure in the corner holding his gun, backing away some, “I-If you get any closer I’ll shoot you bastard!” The italian tried to speak confidently with his finger right on the trigger as he watched the man closely. “Lovi you don’t want to shoot me, please just put the gun down.” Lovino watched as the man took a step closer and in his panic he finally pulled down on the trigger only to hear nothing but a click followed by Antonio letting out a genuine laugh. “You are so funny Lovi, do you really think I’m that stupid to keep a loaded gun in here with you? I’m smarter than you think querido~” Antonio smiled lightly as he walked towards the teenager, yanking the gun out of his hands and placing it back inside his desk drawer. When he looked back down at the younger man he noticed the terrified expression on this face. To be honest he knew the kid was going to find the gun, Antonio thought it would be funny to see if he’d actually try it or not. Gilbert said he’d be too much of a little bitch to try but it looks like Antonio won that bet. “Don’t worry Lovi I’m not mad at you, I thought it was funny” He leaned down to place a kiss on top of the boys head surprised to be immediately shoved back, “f-fuck you! It is not funny! You kidnapping me and forcing me to give you a blowjob is not funny! You are a disgusting person!” The younger male was now crying, shrinking down to sit on the floor with his head in his hands. ‘ _ I’m never going to get out of here _ ’ Lovino thought to himself. ‘ _ How could I of been that stupid! No shit it didn’t work, the fucking creep kidnaps people for a living’  _

“Lovi calm down.. I did that because you were being bad, I could have put you in the basement or even sold you to some random dude but you’re here in my room. It’s a lot nicer than what I usually do, if anything you should be thanking me” Antonio sat across from him on the floor, genuinely confused of what the big deal was. He’s been trying to make him feel comfortable being here but nothing was working and honestly by this point Gilbert might have been right.. maybe it was a mistake bringing him to the house. Maybe he should just take him to be auctioned off, the only reason the kid was here is because Antonio felt an immediate connection when seeing him over the camera, but it could just take time. ‘ _ Let’s give it a week and see _ ’ the Spaniard thought to himself. 

“I should be  **thanking** you?! You are fucking insane!!” Lovino started to cry harder, “I didn’t ask for this! You kidnapped me! I want to go home! P-Please let me go home” The red head moved to bring his knees to his chest, curling into a ball. 

“I know it’s a hard adjustment but I can make it better Lovino, I mean this kinda is my job you know.. I kidnap people, train them, and sell them. Gilbert isn’t the one who controls that, he has a whole different section of our business, but I wouldn’t be this successful if the people I sold were all depressed and crying like you are. You’ll be happy here eventually, hell I'm even giving you special treatment. Though if you insist I’ll take you over to one of my buildings and have you auctioned off there or I’ll give you to Gilbert instead and I promise you those options are 10x worse than being here.” It was enough to stop Lovinos tears.. or maybe he was just tired of crying, Antonio didn’t really care by this point as long as the teen stopped. Seeing that he wasn’t going to give a response Antonio stood up, scooping the younger male into his arms and laid him back down on his bed, “now if you're done throwing a fit I made dinner, I figured you’d like spaghetti so that’s what I made… Do you want to come into the dining room and eat with us?” Antonio sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for a reply, “No.” 

‘ _ How dare he assume I’d be okay with any of this and act like everything is normal?! How deranged does someone need to be to think that’ _ Lovino thought, pulling the covers over himself in an attempt to hide himself away from the older man. If he could just stay like this forever he would but unfortunately he knew that wasn’t an option, at least until Antonio made him move. “Okay, i'll eat later then when you’re hungry too!~ I want to spend more time with my little Lovi” He felt the bed dip down beside him, feeling a mix of disgust and fear when the man's body pressed up against his back, “my brother already called the cops you know.” 

“Oh I know honey, don’t worry they won’t find us”.... ‘ _ What the fuck did he mean by that?’  _

“Why?!” Lovino pushed himself further away from the body next to him, moving more towards the edge of the bed as he gathered all the blankets around himself as if that was protection.

“You are so cute.. because we aren't in Italy anymore, we are in Germany. Gilbert and I were already near you for a business trip and we were about to head back until I saw you on my server… so it was pretty much fate huh?” Hearing that they were not in a different country made Lovinos stomach drop, his hands gripping onto the blankets harder now. There was no way he was somewhere else.. the man was just a liar, why should he believe what he said anyways he’s a criminal. “I know what would cheer you up~There’s a rather large selection of alcohol here.. I have weed too and some other stuff but that’s probably too much for a sixteen year old” 

The softness in Antonio’s voice only confuses the Italian even more about what he was trying to do. Was it a trick? Why was he being nice? What the fuck even is happening? As much as he hated it though what the man offered would make Lovino happier in this kind of situation. “... si” 

“Well which one sweetie, alcohol, weed or both?” Antonio lifted the blanket up a little to peek under it, trying to coax the boy out from under them. 

“I don’t know, surprise me I guess” 'At Least _ he’s calmed down now’ _ Antonio smiled to himself and let go of the blanket, standing up to retrieve the different items for his new pet, “I’ll be back Lovino.” Walking out of the room Antonio made sure to lock it behind him, making his way to the room he and Gil basically made into a bar a few months back. The Spaniard glanced over the different options of booze on the self setting on a bottle of cherry rum, tucking the bottle under his arm as he grabbed the weed tray off the counter.  _ ‘Hopefully Gilbert doesn't mind that I borrowed this. _ ’ He could totally make this into a nice place for Lovino, the teen just had to stop moping around. He was giving the kid anything he wanted and yet he still acted like a little brat… ‘ _ just give him time’ _ he needed to remember that. Once he struggled to get the door unlocked with holding everything he stepped in seeing Lovino in the exact same spot just as he expected. “Here baby” Antonio set the bottle next to the side table where Lovino was laying while he sat at his desk with the weed tray, starting the process of rolling a blunt. After what seemed like a minute or so a smile crept to his face hearing the sound of the liquor bottle open, “it shouldn’t taste too gross I tried to pick out a decent flavor.” 

“I don’t care, I just want to get plastered” Lovino let the blankets fall to his side as he sat up to test out if It was actually gross or not. To his surprise it actually tasted amazing.. was it even alcohol? He didn’t think it could taste this good but the teen wasn’t going to complain, that made it easier to chug. Apparently Antonio didn’t expect him to full on chug the bottle because after a few seconds the man turned around to find him still drinking from it, “Oye oye más despacio vas a estar enfermo!” The Spaniard quickly reaches to take the bottle, noticing almost half of it gone already, “you are a crazy little thing” he laughed, going back to the task he was previously working on. He just hoped this idea would loosen Lovino up a little bit, Antonio didn’t want to see the boy upset anymore today and if that meant getting drunk and high then whatever. Only time would tell now. 

  
  
  
  


Translations: querido- dear 

oye más despacio vas a estar enfermo - hey slow down you are going to be sick 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mild nsfw, underage drinking, drug use, slight non con

The room was filled with smoke by now, from both marijuana and cigarettes all from Antonio. Lovino has already said no to the weed but he continued to keep taking shots like they were water. Of course he’s been drunk before but it felt different this time, he’s never sat and downed them over and over again making it feel as if the room was spinning, but Antonio was right. Being drunk seemed to help Lovino cope with the situation a lot better but it was a temporary fix. 

“Give me a cigarette” the teen huffed, currently sitting on the edge of the bed, propping himself against the railing so he wouldn’t fall over. He wouldn’t exactly say he was happy or comfortable at all with what was happening but due to the state he was in he wasn’t exactly scared or depressed either.

“Oh now you want one? You said no earlier cutie” On the other hand the Spaniard felt great. He’d only taken one shot, but he was surely stoned. ‘ _ Gilbert has some good fucking weed’  _ he made a mental note to ask the man who he bought it from later as he handed the teen sitting across from him a cigarette. The kid was actually starting to open up a little more to him and he didn’t know if it was just because he was high or not but the more he saw Lovinos personally shine through the more he became infatuated with him. “Shut up! I decided I want one” Lovino glared, grabbing the lighter sitting on the side table as he toasted the end of it. The taste wasn’t as bad as he thought but honestly he didn’t care if it was either way. 

“ Do you want to try this before I smoke the rest?” Antonio held up the blunt, grinning widely at him as he did. He didn’t understand why Lovino would accept alcohol but decline the weed like it was something worse. “No I hate weed. I feel nervous when I’m high and last time I got cross faded it was a terrible time.” Lovinos speech slurred as he talked, trying to avoid making eye contact with the man the entire time. Hell he was nervous now but at least he was confident, when he smoked he would get quiet and awkward and Lovino hated it. “Aww come on Lovi, that sounds cute to me~! Just one hit!” Lovino watched as the Spanish man moved from where he was sitting, moving over to sit right next to Lovino. “No! Get away from me, you are in my personal space!” 

“You are so fiesty, I love it.” Before the Italian could process what was happening the man inhaled from the end of the blunt, leaning forward towards Lovino as he connected their lips to blow the smoke into his mouth. Surprisingly the younger of the two didn’t pull away, he was too far into a drunken state to realize what was happening until he felt numbness spread across his lips and he’d have to admit that the guy was attractive. It made the teens heart feel like it stopped when the older man kissed him and it didn’t stop after he blew smoke into his mouth, Antonio continued to deepen the kiss pulling Lovino closer as he did until Lovino snapped back into reality and shoved him away, “No! God I hate you!” When he pulled away he immediately started to cough from the smoke trapped in his lungs during the kiss, “go get me water.” 

Even though the kid was being rude Antonio couldn’t help but smile, he actually seemed to enjoy the kiss. “Ok, mi amor” Antonio stood up, putting the blunt out in his ashtray before leaving the room to get them both a bottle of water, this time remembering to lock it behind himself. 

“Hey did you take my fucking weed asshole” Toni turned around and couldn’t help but laugh, “si, sorry Gil I’m trying to make Lovi more comfortable, you can go in and get it though” He pushed past the German to go into the kitchen leaving Gilbert standing there. The other man rolled his eyes and took the keys from his pocket trying to find the right one for Antonio’s door, “you know you’re lucky to be my best friend, if you weren’t I’d kick your ass” He yelled towards the kitchen, unlocking the door when he found the right key to only be greeted by a cloud of smoke as he opened the door. ‘ _ He didn’t even invite me to smoke, asshole’  _ The man thought to himself, closing the door behind him. He paused for a second surprised to see a shirtless Lovino sitting on the bed smoking one of Antonio cigarette but his surprise soon turned into a smug grin as he walked over towards the bed, “did you let Antonio fuck you or something?” Hearing this Lovino made a face of disgust and rolled his eyes, “no it’s fucking hot in here. Get away from me you creep, you’re worse than that other bastard! Why are you in here?!” The teen slurred, attempting to push the man away with his foot, trying not to get too close to him. In his drunken mind it was a good idea until Gilbert grabbed his leg and pulled him closer making Lovino fall back on the bed as Gilbert moved himself between the teens legs, “Good. I want to be the first to fuck you then. I bet Antonio would be so mad~” 

As soon as what the man said registered in Lovinos head his eyes widened and he began to try to get himself free from under him, but unfortunately from Gilbert being on top of him there wasn’t much he could do. Right as he was about to scream for Antonio it was like the older man knew, clamping his hand around the teens mouth at the exact time as he leaned down to suck at his neck. “Don’t do that, you know you want it. I can feel how hard you are little slut.” 

‘ _ No I can’t have a boner!’  _ Lovino started to panic as he realized the man was right, he felt his jeans tightening by the second as Gilbert started to rut against him, pushing Lovinos legs further apart with each thrust. Between that and Gilbert marking his neck up he couldn’t help but to moan against the hand that was still firmly covering his mouth, rolling his head back just in time to see Antonio walk back into the room holding the two bottles of water. The Spaniard's smile immediately faltered after walking in on what was happening and it took that amount of time for his high to be completely gone as well. “What the fuck are you doing.” 

Lovino felt relief as the man on top of him finally pulled away, scrambling away from him to the top of the bed. He attempted to hide the embarrassment that showed through his jeans with one of the blankets, his entire face red with shame of what just happened. 

“Oh come on Toni, I let you borrow weed so let me borrow your bitch, besides he was asking for it” Gilbert smiled at the man in a friendly manner but both men knew that wasn't the case.

“Get out. You do not touch him, he's mine.” Antonio stepped closer, setting the bottles of water on his desk as he glanced over to look at Lovino who seemed to be dazed at the moment. “What it’s not like I was going to hurt him, just a quick fuck and I’ll leave, don’t be a dick!” The German patted the man's back before collecting his weed tray, already knowing the answer would be no though it made him want to do it even more just to piss his friend off.  __ “I don’t trust you with him. You hurt people for a living, I’m not putting him in the hands of you now leave” 

“Ja I’m going” Gilbert stepped towards the door, glancing over towards the shaken up teen sitting in the bed, “next time he won’t be here to save you baby” He winked at him before stepping out and closing the door behind him leaving the two alone. 

Lovino stayed still, his eyes glued to the bed instead of Antonio. He was actually scared he would be in trouble because of what happened and the fact Antonio seemed extremely pissed off but it wasn’t his fault right? He didn’t mean to like it, he was just drunk. Antonio noticed the worried and fearful expression on the boy’s face and sighed in response, lighting a cigarette up and he tossed one over to the kid, “I’m not angry with you, I am with him. You didn’t do anything wrong” Lovino glanced towards the cigarette thrown at him and slowly reached for it, sitting back towards the edge of the bed to grab the lighter, “...what did you mean he hurts people for a living? I know you traffic people but what does he do?” Lovino was genuinely curious even if the answer would horrify him, he was just glad Antonio was the one who wanted him and not that asshole. ‘ _ No i'm not glad. Don’t think that. He’s still a monster’ _ the teen sharply inhaled the cigarette, shaking his head in disgust at what was running through his mind. 

“To put it simply he live-streams him doing things to people. Viewers pay him a certain amount of money to watch the stream then they can pay requests and it ends badly each time.” Antonio shook his head lightly at the thought of it, he always hated being in the room with Gilbert when he was doing that shit. It’s not that he couldn’t handle it or felt bad for the people he was doing it to, it just got fucking crazy after a good thirty minutes into it. 

“Oh.” Was Lovinos only response, even with the alcohol still pumping through him he started to feel sober due to the awkward feeling in the room and Antonio started to instantly pick up on it. “I’m sorry Lovi I didn’t mean to ruin our fun, let’s take some more shots okay? Here” he handed the teen his water and smiled, pressing a kiss to the boys forehead. After pouring them both drinks he grabbed his phone and connected it to his Bluetooth speakers, clicking a playlist to listen to. “W-Why am I here? Are you going to keep me here forever?” ‘ _ No god damnit we were doing so good. Gilbert has to ruin everything’ _ Antonio groaned and sat down next to him on the bed, taking the shot of rum before he spoke, “si Lovi. I know I didn’t give you a straight answer before so I’m going to try to answer your questions so we can have fun okay? Yes I want you to be here forever with me, I’m not going to kill you or anything like that. I really really like you and if you relax a little I want this to be like a relationship or something… okay?” He watched the red head closely waiting for a reaction but instead Lovino went straight for the shot glass, drinking it all. “Why though?” The teen asked, pouring himself another shot. 

“I don’t know okay, I usually don’t get instantly attracted to someone but as soon as I saw you I knew you were something special. Now no more questions.” He hoped the night wasn’t entirely ruined… it was going so well in the beginning. He was definitely going to get Gilbert back for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubious consent, daddy kink, violence, dark themes

Everything was starting to go well again, at least in Antonio’s mind it was. The Spaniard was still planning on getting Gilbert back for what he pulled earlier but he could sit and plot another day, for now his goal was for the teenager to warm up to him. Toni stayed away from the alcohol knowing all too well how he got when he was drunk and he didn’t want to do anything he’d regret to the poor boy so instead he just continued to let Lovino drink and smoke his cigarettes while they talked. Mostly small talk such as Antonio asking about Lovis siblings, parents, school, things of that sort until he asked if Lovino had a boyfriend.

“No! I don’t want a boyfriend” the Spanish man watched the teen get defensive with his arms crossed and god he was so adorable. It made Antonio just want to kiss him over and over again, “really? What if I want to be your boyfriend though Lovi~” He smiled, scooting closer towards the smaller male as he wrapped his arm around his waist, “I think you even have a crush on me” 

“N-No I do not you psycho!” Lovino glared, his face starting to turn a different shade of red as the man only got closer to him. He tried to back himself away on the bed until he hit the frame. Yea the guy was hot… hell both of them were but Lovino wasn’t going to ever admit that. He could only imagine what would happen if he did and all the outcomes would be terrible, even drunk he knew better than that. “Aw Lovino that hurts. I’m not that bad, I haven’t even done anything to you. I’ve been being nice” Antonio gently wrapped his hand around the boy's arm to pull him closer, placing the teenager on his lap, “I have a crush on you~” the Spaniard began kissing up the teens neck, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep Lovino from squirming away. 

“Yea I know you do because you kidnapped me! I don’t want to date you, you’re a terrible person!” Lovino started to panic, he didn’t understand why this was happening all of a sudden. Was it because Antonio was jealous of what Gilbert did to him? ‘ _ He wouldn’t do anything without my consent… right? He did before though..’ _ Lovino only stiffened when he felt strong arms tighten around him and he could feel Antonio’s breath on the back of his neck. “How about I show you how terrible I can be then if you think of me that way, after all the kind things I’ve done for you this is how I get repaid?” At this point the panic was starting to make Lovino sober up again and fear started to settle into the pit of his stomach as he realized Antonio wasn’t going to stop. 

The Spaniard continued to suck on the other man's neck, moving his hands away from his waist and down further to rub the insides of Lovinos thighs. He planned to make this enjoyable for both of them, ‘ _ maybe my little Lovi was just shy’  _ either way the kid needed to learn to be thankful for what Antonio was doing for him. If he wanted he could have stuck Lovino in a cell with no light or food but he didn’t. Instead the boy got to stay in **his** room and drink  **his** alcohol and enjoy  **his** things and all he got in return was a shitty attitude. 

“N-No Antonio please” Lovino bit down on his lip in an attempt to hold back any moans threatening to slip out, noticing he was beginning to get hard too. “Why baby? You seem to be liking it.. just relax and we can both have fun. You were having fun with Gilbert, why can’t you have fun with me?” The other man noticed the bulge in the teens pants too, pressing down on it firmly with the palm of his hand and this time Lovino couldn’t hold back the noises anymore. Lovino sighed in pleasure, moving to grip onto Antonio's arm as the man continued to feel him up. His face only grew darker as he realized how muscular the man was; he hated how his body was reacting to all of this but he was just too stubborn to admit he actually enjoyed it.. plus Antonio wasn’t being rough like he expected. 

“So you don’t have a crush on me but I got you hard and now you're feeling me up huh? It sounds like you’re a liar Lovi” Antonio couldn’t help but smile at the reaction he was getting, starting to grow more aroused as he watched the boy on his lap start to melt by just a few touches. He couldn’t imagine what it’d be like when he actually fucked him, he could already tell Lovino was going to be very loud. “S..Stop talking! I’m not please just- I hate you!” Antonio couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden outburst, pulling Lovinos legs further apart so he could continue to rub him through his jeans, enjoying how torturous it was for the boy, “please what Lovino? You have to speak up or I won’t know what to do~” 

Lovino only moaned louder as the man changed the position, trying as hard as he could to squeeze his legs back together but to no avail. “Dio- fuck Antonio—“ he gasped feeling a sharp slap to his inner thigh, the pain just going straight to his dick, “Why don’t you call me daddy, that sounds better.” Lovinos eyes widened by the statement and immediately shook his head, “no! Fuck you, you weirdo!” He shouted only to receive another slap on his thigh and to Antonio’s surprise the boy sounded like he moaned when he hit him. ‘ _ Looks like my little Lovi is a masochist”  _ that just made this even more exciting. “If you want me to do more say ‘please daddy I want you to fuck me’” 

Antonio watched Lovis facial expression mix between embarrassment and pleasure, finding the boy absolutely adorable. He knew he had to take it a step further to get him to actually say it; pulling his hand away from his dick he pushed Lovino on his stomach to the bed, pulling the teens pants down to discard them on the floor. Within seconds Toni was on top of him again, coating his fingers with saliva before pressing the first into the italians hole slowly, earning a rather loud whine from him as he did. “Please~ I-I don’t need that just put your dick in!” Lovino started to grow more and more impatient, disregarding what the Spaniard wanted him to do. There was no way in hell he was calling the guy ‘daddy’. “I’m going to have to hear the magic words sweetheart~” Antonio smirked, pressing two fingers inside as he began to thrust in and out at a rather fast pace that made the teen tremble in pleasure. 

Lovino couldn’t take anymore the bastard was hitting the right spot inside him each time. “D-Daddy please..” tears began to swell up in Lovinos eyes, the overwhelming feelings becoming too much for the poor boy as Antonio only added another finger to abuse his prostate, “please daddy what? What do you want daddy to do?” 

“Fuck me~!” Lovino sobbed out, raising his hips as he buried his face into the blankets beneath him to try and cover up some of his embarrassment. “Now say it all together and I’ll give you want you want baby and don’t hide your face” Antonio pulled his fingers out of the boy, flipping him over on his back so he could study the teens facial expressions. He was actually proud of himself. Lovino already looked wrecked and all he did was touch and finger him. “Daddy please fuck me” the itialian whispered, covering his face afterwards from the mans gaze. He never felt so humiliated and turned on in his life and Lovino didn’t know if he wanted to die or cum. “Aww baby don’t feel bad you did so good~ daddy thinks you are so beautiful, don’t hide from me” Antonio smiled, moving between his legs as he unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out through the slit of his boxers and jeans. It was apparent Lovino wasn’t going to uncover his face so Antonio took matters into his own hands, prying the red heads hands away from himself to pin them above his head with one hand while the other guided his length into him. He made sure to keep eye contact the entire time he pushed in, watching every little movement Lovino made as he did. Lovino groaned as he was filled up, the tears beginning to blur his vision which he was actually thankful for. It meant he didn’t have to look at Antonio, feeling the man's gaze locked in on him making Lovino feel even more uncomfortable. Though those thoughts slipped out of his mind just as fast as they entered due to the pleasure he was feeling, his mind began to feel hazy as Antonio continued to push himself in and it felt like he couldn’t even control what he did anymore. 

After a few moments of letting him adjust Toni began thrusting at a slow pace just to let the younger of the two warm up to the feeling, eventually speeding up until he was basically pounding the teen into the mattress. Lovinos' moans turned more into screams by the second, trying to pry his hands free from Antonio so he could hold onto him. He didn’t expect it to feel so much different then when he fucked himself with a dildo, it was driving him crazy with each thrust and he couldn’t help how loud he was when Antonio found his prostate. “You’re so fucking beautiful Lovino, you’re my little whore arnt you? All mine.” Antonio leaned down, finally letting Lovinos hands free as he leaned in for a kiss. Lovino eagerly kissed back, his hands reaching to claw at the man's back, leaving dark red marks on him in the process. 

Usually Antonio was able to last a good 20 to 30 minutes but this kid was driving him insane, he knew the boy was special but damn. He’s never had sex like this in his 27 years of life and he loved every second of it, “tell daddy how much you love this baby~ you love my cock don’t you, fucking whore.” 

“S-Si daddy please- it feels so good” Lovino was crying now, clinging onto the Spaniard for life. He felt his orgasm approaching with each thrust Antonio gave, eventually tensing up as he finally went off the edge, spilling over himself and the man above him before falling back onto the bed. Meanwhile Antonio groaned feeling the boy tighten around him causing him to cum inside him, gripping his hips tightly as he did. He held his position for a few moments to ride out his orgasm before collapsing on top of the younger man, the two of them trying to catch their breath after their activities. “God you’re so gorgeous Lovino” 

Lovino didn’t respond, still trying to gather in his mind what had just happened. His first time having sex was with a man who kidnapped him and he actually liked it. He was sick. The boy tried to keep his emotions bottled up to save himself further humiliation but he couldn’t keep it back any longer, eventually breaking down into tears as he tried to shove the man off of him. Immediately Antonio was concerned, holding himself up again to look down at the other male, “lovino what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” 

“N-No you bastard! Get away from me” he cried, trying to cover himself up with the blanket the best he could, relief filling him when Antonio finally moved away to lay beside him. “What did I do? You liked it didn’t you? Why are you crying?” 

“Are you fucking stupid?! My first time was being drunk and letting my kidnapper have sex with me!” Antonio stared at him in confusion for a second, not realizing Lovino hadn’t had sex before. Either way he made it good for him… why was he upset with that? It actually kind of made Antonio a bit angry that Lovino felt that way about it. 

“I could have let Gilbert take your virginity. At Least I made it feel good. He wouldn’t have cared about you, he would have just stuck his dick in and let you scream, but I made you enjoy it didn’t I?” The Spaniard could t help but glare at the male next to him, feeling hurt that this didn’t bring them closer together like how he expected. “You don’t care about me either! You’ve only know me for less than three days, you’re just fucking delusional! I want to go home” Lovino sobbed, pulling the covers fully over himself to cry in peace while Antonio’s anger grew. “Don’t you dare say that. If I didn’t care I wouldn’t have done all this shit for you! I made sure you were comfortable and happy, gave you whatever you needed and now you’re acting like a bitch. I don’t have to be nice to you Lovino. I want to but my patience is running thin.” He didn’t care that his words only made Lovino cry harder, in fact he thought the kid deserved it now. 

“I hate you!” ‘ _ Of course that’s all he has to say’  _ Antonio thought to himself, getting out of the bed to get dressed. He was going to make Lovino love him one way or another and if treating the kid well didn’t work then he’d just have to be a dick. “Fine.” The Spaniard yanked Lovino out of bed, picking him up over his shoulder as he ignored the Italians screams and cried. The walk to the basement was harder than Antonio thought it would be with all the fuss the kid was making but it didn’t stop him from throwing him down on the concrete, leaving him fully nude as he locked him in one of the cells. “I’ll wait until you apologize and beg to come back up, until then you can rot in here for all I care.” Antonio glared at him one last time before he turned to walk up the steps, turning the light off to leave Lovino in completely darkness before shutting the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence

As hours passed Lovinos hysteria slowly died down, his throat becoming sore from screaming and crying for hours on end. The teen was now beginning to feel exposed, being naked was definitely something he wasn’t excited about especially in a pitch black room. He didn’t know why he thought Antonio was actually a nice man, in fact he felt stupid for thinking so. Lovino never expected the man to actually lock him up somewhere like this, it’s like he forgot the guy ran a business where he did this kind of thing for a living. He didn’t even know what time it was now, it felt like an eternity he’s been down here but in reality it’s only been five hours and so far he was already losing it, but he wasn’t going to give that bastard the satisfaction he wanted. Lovino wasn’t going to beg him for shit even though he was becoming more paranoid the longer he was down here. The truth was the teenager was terrified of the dark and being in it for this long made his imagination begin to wander into places he wasn’t fond of. 

Unfortunately his hopes of escaping we’re becoming useless. He already explored around the cell and he was finding nothing in there that could help him get out, it was just an empty cell with a concrete floor, not to mention the basement was freezing. One thing was for sure though and that was his hatred towards Antonio was only increasing. 

Exhausted and dispirited, Lovino took a seat in the middle of the cell; he was too paranoid to sit near the bars in fear something would grab him. As the boy brought his knees up to his chest trying to keep warm and cover his naked form up the best he could his mind began to wander to his family. He knew they called the police by now.. people were definitely looking for him but how would they know he was in Germany? Was there even a chance of being found? As his thoughts began to turn more grim Lovino couldn’t help but begin to cry again, knowing damn well he was never going to get home. The two men had done this for way too long and had never been caught so how the hell was Lovino going to be saved? He wasn't and he knew he was screwed. 

The sound of the door opening was enough to make him jump from his spot in fear, only for that fear to turn into rage after hearing Antonio’s voice, “I figured you’re probably cold, if you ask nicely I’ll give you a blanket.” Lovino listened to the man's footsteps approaching down the stairs though he still couldn’t see him through the darkness. “Fuck you. Burn in hell bastard.” Antonio’s eyes narrowed towards him as he walked towards the cell,”Talking to me like that isn’t going to get you shit. I’m done with your attitude Lovino and if you start acting nice we can pretend this never happened. I’ve done all I could for you and yet you continue to be nothing but ungrateful.” Antonio spoke as he unlocked the cell, stepping inside to join the Italian. Unfortunately for Lovino the Spaniard was used to the dark and could see decently in it unlike him. “I should be grateful that you kidnapped me?! What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re fucking crazy” Lovino began to cry again, scooting back against the metal bars to get some distance from the deranged man. He’d rather stay in this cell and die alone then be anywhere with Antonio. 

Antonio nodded in response, seeming eerily calm about Lovinos outburst as he dropped the black duffel bag he brought with him. “W-What are you doing asshole? Get away from me!” Lovino listened to the sounds of the other man rummaging through the bag, beginning to feel more anxious as the sounds finally stopped. Still no response from the Spanish man and Lovino couldn’t see anything, “p-please don’t hur- FUCK what the fuck!” A smile finally arose to Antonio’s face as he hit the teen with a stun gun.. he didn’t want to hurt Lovino but if it meant getting his point across he was going to have to. The Spaniard hit him one more time with it, Lovinos screams echoing off the walls as he did. “S-Stop! Fuck you!” The young man sobbed, scooting towards the opposite direction until he hit more metal bars, his body still twitching slightly from the shocks he just received. “No. Not fuck me. This is your own fault Lovino. If you weren’t such a little bitch I wouldn’t be doing this” Antonio set the device down back inside his bag, listening to the boys cries as he searched for something else to use, “I’ll give you one more chance, are you going to be a good boy now?” 

“Fuck off.” Lovino whimpered as he brought his legs against his chest, arms wrapping around them as he waited for the next terrible thing the man was going to do. He hoped Antonio would just get bored and leave him alone.. if he could last that long. Antonio continued to stay silent as he grasped onto one of the whips in his bag, choosing the one that would be the least painful for Lovino. He wanted the boy to learn but the thought of hurting him beyond repair would make the man feel guilty. “Stand up.” 

“No.” Antonio rolled his eyes, he had to admit the teen wasn’t as cowardly as he thought.. or maybe he was just scared of what was going to happen next. Instead of asking again Antonio walked towards him, yanking him up by his hair to turn and face the cell bars, “Stay or I’ll make this worse understand?” Lovinos crying only became louder as he gripped the bars as hard as he could, already knowing what the man was going to do. Truthfully he could just pretend to be sorry and suck up to him but his stubbornness wouldn’t allow that. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax the best he could in a situation like this and it seemed to be what Antonio wanted. Immediately after he lashed the piece of leather against his back and the scream Lovino gave was almost enough for Antonio to feel bad but he wasn’t going to let that stop him. Oddly enough Lovino had been the only person he’s felt bad for throughout his business.. probably because to Antonio, Lovino wasn’t business. He wanted the teen to be his boyfriend, it almost hurt him to do this as much as it hurt Lovino. “Just a few more Lovino and we will be done.” Antonio maintained the same harsh tone as he proceeded to strike the boy with the strip of leather four more times. By this point Lovinos entire back felt like it was on fire and it felt.. wet. He knew there was blood but the teen was too terrified to check for himself. Once it was over his cries turned into soft whimpers as he shrunk down onto the floor once again to curl in on himself, the cold temperature of the room only making the wound sting more. 

“Are you done now? Trust me Lovi I didn’t want to hurt you, I love you… you just have to be more grateful and this can all be over.” Antonio shoved the object back in his back as he zipped it up, walking towards the trembling Italian after he was done. “N-No I hate you! Get away from me, I hate you so much!” The teen sobbed, not caring if he got hurt again by saying that but he wasn’t going to act like he loved the crazy man especially after what he just did. “Fine. I’ll give you some time to think about what you’ve done then.” Antonio glared, grabbing his bag before leaving the cell and locking it back. The Spaniard left the basement with a sigh and saw Gilbert standing in the hall, “that sounded like it went well.” The German smiled as he leaned against the wall, “you know if you keep hurting him he’s going to hate you more… I know you’re still mad at me but why don’t you let me try? It won’t matter if he hates me and after I’m done he’ll be begging for you again.”

Antonio stood there to stare at the man in confusion as he listened to the proposal.. honestly he didn’t trust Gilbert with that… but it actually would probably work. “Consider it a apology for trying to fuck your ‘boyfriend’.” The other man sighed in defeat, pushing past him to walk into the kitchen, “I’ll think about it okay.. I’ll check in on him in a few more hours and if nothing changed I’ll let you. Deal?” Antonio grabbed one of the bottles of rum out of the kitchen cabinets as he went to pour himself a glass. Really he thought the idea was great… without a doubt his Lovi would be crying for him again but it still made Antonio nervous for Gilbert to do it considering torture was something he did daily. ‘ _ Why can’t Lovino just be good?’ _ Antonio thought to himself as he downed the glass of liquor, leaning against the counter to look at Gilbert, “fine. You can… if you think it will make him love me. Just don’t hurt him too bad.” 

The albino man stared at his friend, surprised he even agreed to that. Honestly he thought Antonio would say no but this just made his day. He finally got to be alone with that little brat that shouldn’t even be here in the first place.. he wouldn’t admit it to Antonio since they were best friends but he didn’t think the kid being here was a good idea. He thought Lovino was just an obnoxious little cunt.. but he was hot and Antonio didn’t say anything about not fucking him. “If I go easy on the kid it’s not going to work Toni. Do you want him to love you or not?” Gilbert crossed his arms as he watched the other man think for a few moments, “I guess you’re right.. do whatever you want then. I’ll be in my room.” Antonio took the bottle of whiskey with him. He knew he shouldn’t drink right now but he knew it would help him feel less guilty about what was going to happen. 

About 30 minutes had passed and Lovino had yet to calm down, the crying had finally stopped but the pain coming from his back was horrendous. It made him mad that Antonio didn’t even take care of the wounds he caused… the guy could've at least wrapped it up. He didn’t expect to hear him come back so soon though, hearing the door open up. ‘ _ Maybe he feels bad. Serves him right’ _ the teen thought to himself waiting for Antonio to say something as he heard the man walk down the steps. “Hallo cutie~ did you miss me?” Lovinos eyes snapped open when he realized it was not Antonio and suddenly light filled the room causing the teen to wince from the sudden change, covering his eyes with his hands. “Aww your boyfriend left you here in the dark… and naked? You must have really pissed him off…” Gilbert smirked as he unlocked the cell, noticing the boy start to get angry, “he’s not my fucking boyfriend!” Lovino glared at the man before glancing around the room for the first time. Now he wished Gilbert kept the lights off… inside the room was a mix of sex toys and what Lovino guessed was torture devices due to the unwashed blood surrounding some of them. 

“Don’t worry cutie you’ll get to see everything up close in a second” Gilbert winked at him as he slid on a pair of black gloves to avoid getting his hands dirty, something he got used to doing before his usual work. “D-Don’t get near me! If you’re going to kill me just fucking do it!” 

“Nein, don’t be stupid. Toni would kill me too if I did that, I just want to have some fun baby~” Before Lovino could think Gilbert was carrying him out of the cell into the middle of the room, gasping in pain feeling cold metal on his back as the man laid him down on an operating table. 

“You can cry and scream all you want but nothing is going to save you now.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, S&M, Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Manipulation

The room was silent other than Lovinos panicked breathing as he watched the older man pick through different items across the room on a work table. Lovino already began to feel nauseous with fear as the tension continued to build up the more he had to wait and being completely exposed made it worse for the teen. Even though he didn’t want to admit it he wished he didn’t say anything to Antonio and this wouldn’t be happening. He just wanted things to go back like how they were before but he was still too embarrassed to say it to either of them. “G-Gilbert please don’t do this, I’ll be better please” The italian pushed through the embarrassment, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He figured being humiliated was better than whatever the fuck was about to happen anyways. Still no response from the man, making Lovinos' anxiety peak again as the boy continued to cry and attempt to pull his hands through the restraints, “p-please I’m sorry” Gilbert rolled his eyes at the same desperate pleas he was used to hearing everyday, setting the different objects he picked out onto a cart before taking everything back to the table, “First if you call me by my name again I’ll break your legs, second crying isn’t going to save you it only makes me more excited” the man winked, loosening the restraints on the teens ankles to pull his legs up and he attached the rope to a hook on the ceiling to keep Lovinos legs in place. Now Lovino began to scream for help, not the best plan but he was slowly running out of options to save himself; not like he had many to begin with. “Is that what we’re gonna do now?” Gilbert began to laugh, only staring at the boy in amusement, “I’ll scream with you then!” The action only caused Lovino to cry harder as his screaming came to a stop. The fact Gilbert was having fun doing this made the teen sick, normal people don’t do this kind of shit. He just wanted to go home and see his family again, not live with these two maniacs forever and for Antonio to think he’d ever be his boyfriend willingly was a fucking joke to him. Lovino flinched away at the feeling of something cold rubbing against his ass, his eyes widening as he realized the man was rubbing lube over his hole before pressing two gloved fingers into him. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you so bad. I want to make you scream, fucking bitch.” Lovino bit down on his lip trying to suppress his moans as Gilbert continued to thrust his fingers in and out while trying to find the teens prostate. To Lovinos horror he was starting to get erect from the man's abuse and he could feel those cold red eyes glued onto him, it made him want to curl up and cry. “I think you’re enjoying this too much Lovi~” Gilbert pulled his fingers out, replacing them with a vibrator as he slowly pushed the whole length inside the boy, turning the setting on high. To his amusement it seemed Lovino couldn’t hold back his moans anymore and even though the little italian looked beautiful like this, his job was to see him in pain. Soon after Gilbert slipped a cock ring on him before grabbing a riding crop, planning to start easy and work the kid up before he did anything drastic. Gilbert just wanted to see how far he could push Lovino before the kid turned into a complete mess, just the thought of it was enough to make the older man get an erection. 

The two feelings of panic and pleasure were beginning to overwhelm the young man more than he thought it would and getting hard from this made Lovino feel like complete shit. He didn’t want this at all but he couldn’t help it, especially with the vibrator pressing right up against his prostate. “P-Please! Please let me go” Lovino whined as he tilted his head back, jumping when he felt a stinging sensation on the back of his thighs and to his horror the pain of the riding crop went straight to his dick causing the boy to moan. “I forgot you liked pain, you probably like getting raped too don’t you? Fucking slut. Antonio shouldn’t love you, you are just a cheap fucking whore. You should be thankful he even decided to take you, you’d probably grow up to be a fucking prostitute.” Gilbert glared at the teen, bringing the whip down harder against the back of his thighs in the exact same spot. He repeated the action a few more times until Lovinos moans turned into screams as blood began to drip down onto the table. Still the German didn’t stop, he continued to strike the young man with the leather a few more times until blood began to pool around him on the table. After that Lovinos erection became flaccid again as he sobbed, his body shaking profusely from the trauma inflicted on his legs. “That’s what whores deserve, now say ‘thank you master’” Gilbert leaned down towards the teens face with a huge smile, watching how hard Lovino was trying not to make eye contact with him. The boy looked absolutely delicious right now. His screaming had already turned into quiet whimpers and the tears had stopped, only leaving wet trails on his reddened face.. he couldn’t wait to fuck the teen up even more. 

“N-No please just let me go” Lovino squeezed his eyes shut. It was a nightmare trying to ignore the burning on his legs and to make it worse he could feel the blood running down his legs still and running down the table, coating his sides. “Okay. That’s fine” Lovino didn’t want to know what was going to happen next, it couldn’t be worse than that though. He didn’t give a fuck what Gilbert did to him, he was not calling the asshole master. Before Lovino got to process what was happening he felt Gilbert’s hand grip one of his fingers, bending it back until both men heard a loud snapping sound. Immediately Lovino began to scream in agony, “FUCK YOU! Y-You’re fucking si—“ the teens screams echoes through the room as another finger snapped, both his middle and ring finger disfigured now. “I can break all of them Lovi. You do not talk to me like that.” His hand gripped another one the teens fingers, “N-No! I’m sorry master! T-Thank you!” Pain was running through the boys body and the feeling of nausea was starting to get stronger by the second. Lovino prayed to god this would be over soon but he knew it wouldn’t, the man was fucking insane. “Good boy. That wasn’t so hard now was it?” He gasped feeling the gloved hand wrap around his soft dick, starting to slowly stoke it. The pain he was feeling overruled the pleasure by a long shot, there was no way in hell he was going to get hard again after that and Gilbert seemed to realize that as well, making him stroke the flaccid member faster to get the blood pumping again and finally Lovino let out a choked moan as his dick began to get hard once again. “P..Please don’t hurt me anymore, i'll be good” Lovino groaned as the pleasure began to build and the pain in his legs and hand started to go numb; Instead a new pain started to rise and it was from the tight ring wrapped around his erection. 

“See I just don’t believe that Lovi, a few minutes ago you were cussing me out. I have to make sure that won’t happen again.” Gilbert smirked over towards the younger male. He was nowhere near done, Gilbert wanted to see the teen break down until he couldn’t even talk anymore. Suddenly the German pulled his hand away from the teens length, reaching back to the cart to grab his gun. The sight of the weapon made Lovinos heart stop and he immediately shook his head, tears pricking around his eyes once more, “I want you to suck it bitch” the deranged man only smiled at the others panic as he forced the barrel into his mouth, “I know you know how, I bet you loved having your boyfriend cock in your mouth. If you’re good at it I won’t pull the trigger” Muffled cries were heard around the barrel as Lovino slowly began to do what the man asked, the thought of getting shot in the head any second horrified him. He didn’t even care about being humiliated at the moment, the teen was just trying to save his own life. 

Lovino continued sucking around the piece of metal, not knowing if he was tasting blood or the metal while doing it but he wasn’t going to stop either way. “That’s a good boy” Gilbert began to unzip his pants, palming himself through his boxers as he watched the teen suck on it. He glanced down to notice the vibrator had slipped out of him, getting an idea; pulling the gun out of Lovinos mouth he moved it further down to press it against his hole instead, the Italian not saying a word. Lovino only closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing calm as the metal slowly slipped inside of him causing him to cry out in pain. “It hurts, please take it out! Please!” 

“Do you want masters cock instead? Beg for it then.” The gun continued deeper inside and instead of keeping a slow pace Gilbert began to fuck him with it hard until he saw blood pour out of him, soaking up the boys screams of agony. “Master please I want your cock instead! Please, please god” Lovino began to feel his chest tighten up, it almost felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Whatever was happening made him want Antonio again, at least Antonio was gentle with him and seemed like he cared; hell he didn’t even hate the man anymore as long as he took him away from Gilbert. Relief washed over him as the gun was removed, wincing as it was roughly pulled out. The Italian collapsed back against the table taking short panicked breaths as the larger man started to undo his restraints starting with his legs. As soon as his ankles were untied his legs fell limp onto the table making Lovino realize he couldn’t even feel them so there was no chance of running away now. Gilbert removed the rope around his wrists as well, moving him afterwards to make him bend over the table and without any type of warning he gripped the teens hips and slammed into him completely. Though this time Lovino didn’t scream, he was too tired and overwhelmed to do anything other than lay against the table and take it. “I wish I found you before Antonio, you would make me a lot of fucking money.” Gilbert groaned as he pounded into the poor boy, the table shifting with every thrust. He didn’t expect the kid to be so tight after everything he did but his ass felt like heaven.. he was starting to get jealous that he belonged to Toni and not him. 

Lovino never gave a response, only staring blankly at the wall as Gilbert continued to abuse his ass. There was no pain anymore, everything was just numb on the inside and out and Lovino didn’t know if he should be happy about it or not but it’s not like it mattered. He could still feel blood dripping down his thighs from his ass and the wound on his things and the teen didn’t even realize how bad it was until Gilbert slammed a hand down next to his head, covered in blood. It felt like it would never end and the blood loss was finally starting to get to him, making his vision start to blur together and finally he felt Gilbert slam into him one more time with a groan. Lovino assumed the man came as he held the same position for a few seconds before pulling out completely, leaving Lovino to slide off the table and collapse to the floor. “You better be grateful I went easy on you. I could have cut your arms and legs off or some shit.” Gilbert glared down at the teen before spitting on him, walking away to put his tools back. 

By the time Gilbert got back upstairs he found Antonio pacing around the hallway, the Spaniard stopping when he heard the door open. He shoved past Gilbert without a word to get downstairs, “a thank you would be nice… asshole” Gilbert rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him. Antonio rushed downstairs, guilt hitting him hard after seeing Lovino on the floor covered in blood, “lovino?” The voice instantly grabbed the red head's attention causing him to burst out into tears again, trying his best to move towards the man but his body wasn't working, “I’m so sorry, p-please I’m sorry! Please take me with you. I don’t want to be here anymore. I-I’ll be better, I promise I’ll do whatever you want please just don’t hurt me anymore” the teenager immediately broke down after seeing the man, throwing him into a panic attack almost instantly as he tried to reach out to him. Antonio paused before getting any closer, soaking up the fact he just let this happen to the person he loved but he couldn’t act like he regretted it… this is what he wanted after all. Now the boy would finally depend on him and nobody else. “Shh Lovi it’s okay I’m here now, daddy’s got you” Antonio stepped towards him and gently lifted him into his arms, not caring about all the blood that was soaking through his shirt. “Let’s get you fixed up okay.” He let the teen grip onto him as he walked upstairs into the bathroom that was connected to his room. It hurt to hear Lovino crying so desperately but at the same time it made Antonio happy that he was the one there to pick up the pieces, after this everything would finally be okay. “I love you honey, everything is going to be alright I promise” 

“I love you too” Antonio tried to contain his excitement after hearing those words, he was going to definitely thank Gilbert for this. Wounds healed, Antonio knew the pain would only last a few days so it wasn’t too bad. It still hurt him to know how bad it was for Lovino but it was the only way for this to happen. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild Domestic Violence, Attempted rape

It had only been a few days after Lovinos traumatic experience and the fear of that happening again still ate at the teen. He’s always been a coward but never like this; most of the time he’d still throw insults and get under people's skin but now it felt like he wasn’t even the same person anymore. Not much has happened since then, it was mostly Antonio making sure his wounds were healing okay and that Lovino was comfortable and happy. Of course the teen would never be happy, especially after that but he figured for now lying to the Spaniard would be the best way to survive this hell hole. Lovino was too frightened to show any signs of displeasure and anger in fear he would end up in the basement again and for the past few days keeping those emotions bottled up made him feel even worse and the Spaniard was too stupid to realize.. or he didn’t care. Though the man seemed like he cared, he’s been comforting Lovino, asking him repeatedly if he was okay, offering the teen things to keep him occupied.. but that’s not love and Lovino knew it. The man was delusional and insane and he wasn’t going to let himself fall down that hole into thinking he liked Antonio too. That would never happen. It’s been a few hours into the day already and Antonio said he’d be back in thirty minutes, not like the teen cared; if anything he was glad the man was gone, but it was starting to get boring. Lovino tried to sit up from the bed finding it to be actually difficult due to the amount of pain pills in his system. His wounds still haven’t fully healed yet and without the pills he knew the pain would be terrible, though he still didn’t like how weak he was while on them. After managing to finally sit up he glanced around to further inspect the room, not having a chance yet to even see what the Spaniard had in here. Lovino noticed a tv in the room but the problem was finding the remote, which he had no clue where Antonio put it and getting out of bed was out of the question. 

With a sigh Lovino laid back down into the blankets, staring blankly up at the ceiling as he went back into his thoughts for what seemed to be another hour. He couldn’t help but think about what his family was doing right now about him being missing for so long.. he wondered if his parents missed him. He knew Feliciano did and honestly he missed him too now. If Lovino ever got the chance to see his little brother again he decided he’d never be mean to the kid again, he didn’t realize how much he loved them all until he was taken away. He wondered if in the future Antonio would let him write a letter or call him, but Lovino knew that he’d have to gain the man's trust to ask something like that. 

Finally after what seemed to be forever, Lovino heard the door start to unlock and shortly after the older man walked in; surprisingly looking unhappy. Antonio didn’t even say anything to the boy as he walked over to his desk to throw his bag on top of it, grabbing a bottle of whiskey off his table afterwards. “What’s wrong?” Lovino stared at the man as he sat down in the recliner next to the bed, still not paying the italian any attention until he drank a decent amount from the bottle. “The people that work for me don’t know how to do their fucking job.” He sighed, leaning back in the chair as he lit a cigarette. The tone he had began to make Lovino feel uncomfortable, especially now that he was drinking. The one thing Lovino remembered that Antonio said was he didn’t drink often and the teen figured it was because he was either an angry drunk or something of the sort. “Sorry..” Lovino looked away from him and pulled the blankets over himself as if they were a shield to protect himself from the man. Antonio noticed the tension, making the man sigh, “it’s not your fault Lovi don’t worry, I just had a bad day. Do you need more pain medicine? Are you hungry or anything?” Antonio moved from the chair to sit next to Lovino in his bed, pulling the covers off the boy so he could actually look at him. At Least being with the teen made his day better.. and that almost made him forget; before Lovino had a chance to answer his questions he took a ring out of his pocket with a smile and held it out to the boy, “I got this for you today.. I was going to ask if you wanted to officially be my boyfriend!” 

Lovino stared at the ring for a moment then looked up at Antonio, wondering if the man stole it from some other poor victim he kidnapped. “S-Si” of course Lovino couldn’t ask that though, the only thing he could do was say yes. He couldn’t imagine how the man would have acted if he were to say no, the thought of it made him cringe. “Thank you” Lovino tried to smile as Antonio slipped the ring on his finger and placed a kiss to his cheek. At Least it seemed to put the man in a brighter mood, “This just made my day Lovi~ you are so precious, I love you so so much” Antonio placed another kiss on the teens lips before getting up to put his cigarette out and to find more pain medication for him. “I’m not hungry yet either, maybe later” Lovino took the two pills in his hand, taking them with the glass of water that was on the nightstand beside him. “You haven’t been eating that well the past few days Lovi, are you okay? You’re not feeling I’ll are you? Are you unhappy?” 

“No I’m fine, it’s just the medicine” It made Lovino feel better that the man was dumb enough to believe his lies, of course he wasn’t happy but telling Antonio that would only make things worse. “Okay sweetie, do you want to drink with me? That would be fun” Antonio smiled, sitting back down on the bed, this time with the bottle of whiskey as he continued to take drinks from it. “No thank you, I’m just tired” The response wasn’t what the man wanted but he knew Lovino wasn’t in the best shape so for now he’d let it go, “alright, we’ll watch a movie then” he moved back onto the bed, pulling the teen closer to him so that Lovino was pressed up against him as he scanned through different movies. Once he picked something out he sat the remote back onto the night stand, continuing to drink until he began to feel the effects of the alcohol. 

Lovino was not too pleased with the movie choice but it would do. He hated horror movies but he was too scared to ask Antonio to play something else so instead the teen rested his head against the Spaniards chest, ignoring the movie as it started to play and tried to just focus on going to bed. The two laid in silence other than when Antonio would light a cigarette and when Lovino finally started to drift off into sleep the teen woke back up to the feeling of the man's hand on his ass causing the teen to frown slightly. He tried to ignore it and closed his eyes again, hoping the older man would fall asleep too from the amount of alcohol he drank. Though apparently that wasn’t the case; he felt Antonio’s hand slip into his boxers and that’s when Lovino started to panic, reaching back to grab the Spaniards arm. “I-I’m still really sore” He glanced up towards the man who only smiled in return, obviously plastered. “Liar~ you’re on pain medicine. You just don’t want to have sex with me huh” Antonio turned his attention away from the movie to his lover and only reached his hand lower to press a finger up to the teens hole, ignoring the way Lovino flinched in pain. “I-It still hurts with the medicine, please don’t. Please” Lovino tried harder to pull the man's arm away with his still functional hand, but the medicine made him weaker and his other hand had broken fingers so there wasn’t much he could do. “I won’t make it hurt, stop being a bitch. This is why you get hurt, you don’t listen Lovino.” Antonio glared down at the boy, pulling his hand away to flip them over so he was on top. He completely ignored his lover's fearful look as he began to kiss his neck and rub his hands down the teens' sides, only getting harder when he heard the smaller male start to cry. “P-Please, please Antonio. It still hurts, I’m not trying to be bad I just don’t think I’m ready y—“ the teen cried out as Antonio slapped him hard, starting to feel ringing in his ears. The action only made Lovino cry harder and in a panic he jerked his knee up, connecting it with the man's balls. Finally Lovino had a chance to get away and he was going to take it, he didn’t care if it made things worse at the moment. When Antonio fell over from pain Lovinos adrenaline got him out of bed and he ran out of the room and down the hall, this time running upstairs to find a place to hide. He ended up going into the only room that seemed to be unlocked and closed and locked the door behind him before looking around. ‘ _ Fucking great’ _ . The room he was in was without a doubt Gilbert’s, but it wasn't like he could leave and face whatever Antonio was going to do with him so he was stuck. 

He could at least make himself comfortable, hopefully the German wouldn’t be back for a while and Lovino could wait for Antonio to pass out. Lovino made his way to the other man's bed, feeling more than uncomfortable with the idea of laying in it but he needed to. The adrenaline was starting to die out and Lovino began to feel tired again, so without a second thought he swallowed his pride and made his way into the bed, pulling the black cover over himself as he took a moment to glance around the room. Gilbert’s was a lot different then Antonio’s. The walls were grey, mostly all black and red furniture… ‘ _ of fucking course’  _ Lovino glared at the hideous wall deceration that hung right on the middle wall. The asshole had a huge swastika as decoration, Lovino should have known he was that much of a terrible person. The teen laid back in the bed, not wanting to look around anymore after that and he tried to get comfortable again, surprised Antonio hadn’t come looking for him yet. Though that wasn’t his problem anymore, he just needed to get some rest and hopefully Antonio wouldn’t remember what happened when he woke up. 

  
  


Lovino woke up to something shaking him gently, his eyes slowly opening to meet bright red one and the teen quickly jerked away in utter panic, “hey calm down, you’re the one who’s in my room right now. What the hell are you doing? Antonio is passed out in the living room, why aren't you with him?” Gilbert stared at the teen, confused as fuck to why the kid was sleeping in  **his** bed. “I um… he was.. trying to have sex and I didn’t want to because it hurt and he hit me so I ran away and went in here, I’m sorry” Lovino looked away from the German as he rubbed his eyes some, trying to get more awake as he sat up in the bed. He was thankful the Spaniard was asleep though, he didn’t have to deal with his bullshit for the rest of the night now. “It’s alright I guess” Gilbert shrugged and left the teen alone, walking over to his computer. He sat down at his desk and logged into his website to pull up some of the live streams his employees were working on to monitor them and see how much money they were making. This time he didn’t stick around for the whole thing, it was supposed to be his day off anyways but one of the guys asked him to come in to help them set up the livestream which was annoying. He ended up getting home later then Antonio, only having to come home and work more. At Least this time it would be fun though, he got to watch the show and not clean up the mess afterwards. “If you aren't going back to bed I suggest you leave, I doubt you want to watch this” Gilbert smirked over at him lightly as the livestream began. Lovino stared at the screen, curious to what was happening until he saw a young woman that was no older than 19. She was chained to the wall behind her and it looked like there were a few other men in the room, “what exactly do you do for work?” Lovino asked slowly, not knowing if he actually wanted to know the answer but he was a nosey kid, plus Antonio never did tell him exactly what it was. “It’s a service kinda.. it’s like porn, but this porn involved killing the person at the end. We find someone, bring them to our building and drug them up, set up the camera and livestream us doing whatever to them for money.” Lovino sat there in shock, disgusted by the casual tone the man held while he explained how he would kidnap, torture, and rape people like it was a normal thing. “... why? Why would you even want to do that? Don’t you feel bad?” 

“Nah, I lack a conscience and I do it for the money.” The man's answers only made Lovino even more lost, trying to understand where he was coming from but none of it made sense. He averted his eyes from the screen, glad Gilbert had the volume down, “how old are you?” The question made the German laugh lightly, turning around in his chair to look at the teen, “you are acting so weird today, why are you asking me so many questions?” Gilbert stared at him, a hint of amusement in his voice at the kids odd behavior. He was honestly surprised the boy wasn’t completely terrified of him after what he did to him the other day. “I don’t know.. I just want to get to know the people I’m living with. I guess” Lovino didn’t know why truthfully.. he didn’t know much about Gilbert and he wanted to get to know the guy. The Italian has never met someone who enjoyed doing terrible things to people like it was a normal 9 to 5 job and it made him curious. “Alright, Well I’m 29 and Antonio is 27 in case he hasn’t told you yet.” Gilbert’s attention turned back to the screen, surprisingly finding the teens' questions more entertaining than what was on the livestream.. the only person that ever asked him about himself was Antonio so it was kinda nice talking normally to someone else for once. “How did you two even start doing this? How have you not been caught yet? Does your family even know about this?” 

“Okay now you're asking too many questions, do you have a crush on me now or something?” Lovino cringed at the thought and glared at the man, “ew no, I just want to know how someone could even do this. Most people get a normal job and live life, not rape and kill people for a living” Gilbert turned away from his livestream to face the teen completely, “alright alright, so basically me and Antonio met in highschool. His family moved to Germany and we became friends then, so I’ve known the guy for a long time. We started doing this about sixish years ago.. maybe longer I don’t know, but the only reason we started was because of a mutual friend. His cousin ran the business and when I found out about how much money you could make doing it I wanted to, but Antonio didn’t. He actually didn’t like the idea and I persuaded him into it but he ended up doing something else which is just trafficking people. Neither of us talk to our families anymore, but I have a younger brother named Ludwig and my parents hate me so I try not to think about them.” Gilbert sighed once he finished explaining everything, for once starting to feel a little disappointment in his decisions. He hadn’t talked about his family in a long time and now he was to some kid Antonio kidnapped.. maybe he just needed to get it off his chest, but at the same time he didn’t regret anything. Leaving everything behind was for the best… he wanted Ludwig to have a normal life anyways. Meanwhile Lovino was frozen after hearing the name. “Ludwig Beilschmidt?” 

Gilbert paused and stared at the teen for a moment, his eyes narrowing in on him, “ja… do you know my little brother?” The man started to feel a small pain in his chest, “were you two friends?” If he just tortured and raped one of his brother's friends he was going to feel like the most shitty person on the planet. “He’s my little brother's best friend, I would babysit him everyday…it’s nice knowing his big brother is a terrible person.” 

“You should go back to Antonio’s room now. I have work to do” Gilbert turned back around back to his computer screen, trying to hide the fact he was currently having a small mental breakdown over the information he just found out. “Oh… okay. Sorry” Lovino slowly got off the bed, walking past the man, “if it makes you feel better Ludwig is a really good kid. I kinda miss him” Lovino smiled lightly before exiting the room to go back downstairs. This just made everything worse. The teen didn’t know how to feel anymore after learning more than he needed to about the man… he didn’t feel like he hated him as much anymore for some reason. Maybe because he was related to Ludwig? It was actually kind of comforting to Lovino that he knew Gilbert in a way.. or maybe he was just going crazy. At this point it was hard to tell. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Drug use, Stockholm Syndrome, Major Dubious consent, Daddy kink

Lovino didn’t want to admit things were getting better.. but it wasn’t too bad being here anymore. It’s already been a week and the teen felt like he may actually like Antonio back. The man has been nothing but kind and sweet to him after trying to rape him; when Lovino told him what happened when he was black out drunk the Spaniard felt horrible, so maybe he wasn’t such a bad person after all. The italians wounds were already fully healed and most emotional wounds, although it was more of Lovino suppressing those. He knew sitting around and thinking about all the terrible things that had happened would just make everything worse for him, he needed to just accept what was happening and at least try to adjust since there was no possible way to leave. Even him and Gilbert were somewhat on good terms. Of course he still completely despised the man for breaking his fingers, raping him, and treating him like shit but apparently nothing mattered. At Least that’s how the two men acted, like it was all just okay and everything Lovino went through could have been avoided if he just behaved himself. Sadly enough the kid was starting to believe them and even though he’s gotten back some of his feisty attitude Lovino still avoided any type of back talk or anything that would offended the two. Oddly enough it was starting to feel normal being here for the Italian.. Antonio has given him a little more freedom around the house instead of just being in his room, he got to play video games in the living room with Gilbert the other day, it was just very weird for him that everything seemed so calm. Maybe it was a good thing… and other times he wondered if he should be accepting this as an okay thing at all. He wasn’t stupid; Lovino knew was Stockholm syndrome was and he was aware that’s what was happening but at this point what more could he do? He was stuck. Forever.. but it was better than dwelling. At least he had a boyfriend who loved him and whatever he considered Gilbert to be.. it was still weird to Lovino knowing the man was Ludwigs older brother but since last week the teen never brought it up and neither did the albino. 

“Whatca doing bebé” Antonio chimed in, wrapping his arms around the small Italian as Lovino worked on cooking the two of them pancakes for breakfast. “What does it look like I’m doing idiota?” He rolled his eyes as he let the man place a kiss on his cheek, watching as Antonio left to pour himself a cup of coffee, “so mean~ I didn’t do anything to you” Lovino rolled his eyes at the comment, trying to hold back from saying anything that could get him in trouble. Instead he continued to cook in silence, setting the food on two separate plates before setting one down for his “boyfriend”. “Thank you darling” Lovino only acknowledged the comment with a small nod before starting to eat, staring out of the kitchen window as he did. He wondered if asking to go outside for a few minutes would be too much.. it sounded stupid but he was starting to miss the outdoors, but he doubted Antonio would let him yet. “Do you want to smoke with me and Gilbert after we eat? He’s rolling a blunt right now” Antonio smiled towards the younger male as he ate, hoping the teen would say yes. He hasn’t gotten to see Lovino stoned yet and he was starting to get curious why the boy hated it so much. He knew Lovino said it was because he felt awkward and was always nervous but Antonio thought that would be cute.. plus it would be easier to take advantage of him. “No I’ll sit with you guys though, I told you I don’t like weed.” 

For some reason the man couldn’t get through his head that Lovino was  _ never _ going to smoke pot with him. It was actually starting to get aggravating. “Come on Lovi, you’ll like it I promise” Lovino watched as the older man put his plate in the sink and he did the same after finishing, following the Spaniard upstairs to Gilbert’s room. “No.” Lovino rolled his eyes as he went into the room, seeing Gilbert still working on the blunt at his desk. The teen took a seat on the bed as Antonio told him to hurry up which resulted in the German flipping the man off. It was still strange to Lovino to be so casually hanging out in the albinos room like this.. it honestly made the boy feel uncomfortable still, hell everything about his current situation was uncomfortable. The only thing keeping him from breaking down everyday was constant reassurance and love from Antonio, because in reality he didn’t know these people. He was just living in some guy's house that was obsessed with him.. suddenly the teen was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his lover cup his face and pull him into a kiss and Lovino relaxed into it until he felt smoke enter his mouth. The italian instantly tried to pull away but the man held him there and he could feel his lips curl into a smile as he finished blowing the rest of the smoke in before pulling away. Lovino started to cough as soon as he was let go, covering his mouth with his arm and he glared up at the Spaniard. When he was finished choking he hit the man in the chest, “what the fuck, I told you no!” 

“Toni doesn't know what that word means” Gilbert laughed at the kid as he took the blunt back from Antonio, watching the two in amusement as Lovino continued to cuss at him. “Oh come on just smoke with me, maybe you won’t have a bad experience this time. Gilbert has good shit” Antonio definitely wasn’t lying, Lovino was already starting to feel the effects and he hated it. “No. I don’t want to Antonio” The teen closed his eyes for a second as he tried to shake the feeling off, meanwhile Antonio took the blunt from the other man and pulled his boyfriend to sit on his lap and once again he took a hit from it before bringing the teen into another kiss. He held him in place as he blew the smoke into his mouth again, determined to get the younger man high this time as he ignored Lovinos protests and repeated the action a few more times. Antonio smiled as he finally pulled away, passing the blunt off for Gilbert to finish and giving Lovino some room to breathe. He had to admit, the kid looked absolutely adorable right now. 

Lovinos entire face was flushed a light shade of red, his eyes half lidded and the teen didn’t even look angry anymore. Unfortunately for Lovino though he began to grow more and more insecure and frightened by the second; everything was starting to get more uncomfortable and for the first time since he’s been there he was actually scared again.“Are you okay honey?” Gilbert stared at the Spaniard like he was the dumbest person on the planet when he asked that question, “obviously not, look at the fuckin kid. You’re actually retarded” The German laughed as he put the blunt out in his ash tray. Although he had to admit he liked Lovino like this a lot more then when the kid was sober, he was less of a pain in the ass by far. “Shut up. He’s fine because I’m here. Isn’t that right Lovi~” Lovino flinched slightly, feeling the man's lips pressed against his neck, he began stiffening up as Antonio continued to kiss down his neck and he could feel Gilbert’s eyes on them causing the teen to feel even more awkward. Even then he stayed silent, feeling too frightened to speak up for himself; but now Lovino remembered why he hated this drug. As this was happening the teen began to realize these people were monsters. This wasn’t normal and this wasn’t his boyfriend, he didn’t understand how he convinced himself that when he was sober. “When are you going to let me fuck your boyfriend? If you two are going to do this shit in front of me atleast offer me to join” immediately Lovino snapped out of his thoughts when he heard what Gilbert said, glancing up towards Antonio as the man only laughed, “if you let me smoke the rest of your weed later then si” 

‘ _ No no no’  _ Lovino was currently internally screaming now, frozen in place as he watched the German get up and move towards him and Antonio. The teen quickly buried his head into the nape of the Spaniards neck, trying his best to hide from what was happening and the fact that the two men were laughing at him only made Lovinos panic increase. “Dude you need to get him high more often this is great” 

“Lovino it’s okay bebé, are you scared? It’s just us, daddy will make you feel better I promise” Antonio pulled the smaller male off of him, laying him down on the bed only to notice the tears staining the boys face, making him frown, “Lovino please don’t cry it’s okay I promise, I won’t get you high again after this.. just relax and we’ll do all the work” the only thing keeping the teen calm was the soothing voice, nodding lightly in response as he let the German slip his shirt off. He shrunk down a bit as Gilbert pulled him back up into his lap, staring at Antonio with obvious distress from sitting in the man's lap who had raped and tortured him only a week ago; though before his boyfriend could get a word in Gilbert beat him to it, already knowing what the teen was thinking, “I’m not going to hurt you cutie, this would be more fun if you just relax. You have a bad time with weed because you are so stressed all the time” He spoke, starting to run his hands down the boy's sides until he got to his shorts. Quickly discarding them to throw the clothing to the ground next to his shirt, once that was out of the way Gilbert started to stroke the teens dick through his boxers while Antonio watched. The other man started to get hard seeing the way his lover responded to the touches, the teens soft whining only making him eager to pound him into the mattress. Antonio was the next to take his pants and boxers off, not able to wait anymore as he started to jerk himself off to the sight of Gilbert molesting the Italian. For a split second the two made eye contact, making Lovino cringe back further into the other man's lap. He wasn’t able to help the sounds coming from his mouth, only getting louder when Gilbert removed his boxers to slowly stroke his erection. The sensations were already overwhelming ontop of being stoned; Lovino couldn’t even keep up with what was happening, everything was moving way too fast for the boy. 

Lovino gasped rather loudly as he was jerked forward towards Antonio’s cock and he stared at it for a few seconds before the man pressed the tip towards his lips, “come on Lovi, suck daddy’s cock.. you’re being such a good boy right now~” Antonio bit his lip to suppress a moan as he slid his cock into the boys mouth, tangling his hand into the red hair below him and he began thrusting at a slow pace to keep Lovino from getting too overwhelmed right away. Meanwhile Gilbert started to unbuckle his jeans, having a perfect view of the boy's plump ass. The sight made his dick twitch underneath his jeans to the point it was starting to hurt until he slid them off onto the floor along with his boxers. The German sat back behind the boy, coating his fingers with saliva before pressing one into the teens tight hole. He had to admit the kid was fucking hot… and he hated to say it but he kinda wished they kidnapped his brother too while they were there. It wasn’t fair Antonio got to have some hot bitch and he couldn’t. He set the pace faster while searching for that certain spot inside the boy and his smile only widened when he heard Lovino practically scream around Antonio’s cock. Once he found what he was looking for Gilbert added another finger, abusing the teens ass as he jerked himself off. 

Lovinos legs began to shake as the older man continually finger fucked him, making his eyes roll back some and he didn’t feel anxious or frightened anymore. He was so caught up in the pleasure that it was all he could think about. Saliva began to drip from his mouth as the Spaniard forced his cock in until he was stuffed down the teens throat and Lovino knew the man was going to cum soon. Just as he was preparing himself he felt the hot liquid shoot down his throat, struggling to swallow it all though some still leaked out of the sides of his mouth as Antonio stayed pressed inside. “Fuck~ good boy Lovino. You are so fucking hot baby” the man panted harshly as he finally pulled out of the his mouth, staying there for a second to catch his breath. Lovino still didn’t have time to relax as Gilbert was still fingering him, adding another in making the teen cry out in pleasure as his prostate was repeatedly hit, “daddy please~ oh my god” he sobbed, gripping the sheets underneath him tightly. “No. He is not your daddy. I am.” Antonio glared down at the boy, gripping his hair again as he forced the kid to look him in the eyes, “say it. I’m your daddy.” 

“I’m sorry, y-you’re my daddy. Please I’m gonna cum” Antonio let go, the teens head falling back down into the covers. “Aww I can’t be his daddy? That’s mean Toni.” The German smirked as he reached underneath the Italian to jerk him off as he fingered him, “don’t listen to him. Call my daddy or I won’t let you cum.” He laughed as he got a death glare from the other man, Antonio getting up to get dressed as his eyes remained glued to his boyfriend. “N-No please I can’t, please let me cum” Lovino felt tears start to stream down his face, looking towards Antonio for help of what to do as the same overwhelming feeling began to wash over him again. When the teen noticed how pissed off his boyfriend looked at him he instantly began to feel scared again, making him tighten up around Gilbert’s fingers. As soon as he did the Italian felt himself cumming, sobbing and twitching as he did; before he even had time to collect himself Gilbert was already replacing his fingers with his cock. “I might have to make Antonio share with me baby, you are too fucking hot, goddamn.” 

“Not gonna happen amigo” Antonio said as he sat down in Gilbert’s computer chair, lighting a cigarette; he would say that watching his lover get plowed by the man was hot though. Especially with Lovino a complete mess; the boy was pretty much screaming now as his best friend pounded him into the mattress— tears were still streaming down his face, his legs were shaking, and the way he only stared at Antonio was starting to make the Spaniard hard again. The man cursed under his breath as he unzipped his jeans yet again, pulling his cock out to jerk off at the sight, taking another hit off his cigarette. “P-Pulease, it’s too much! I can’t” Lovino cried out with each thrust as he began to get hard again, the feeling of Gilbert’s strong hands gripping down onto his hips only making him more turned on. “You can take it baby~ call me daddy. Come on~” Gilbert groaned, pounding the teen into the mattress. By this point he didn’t even need to hit his prostate, the boy was already fucking wrecked. All he wanted to hear was those certain words and he would probably be cumming already, plus it would piss Antonio off. Lovino was beginning to hyperventilate, his panic increasing which Gilbert took notice of pretty quickly. He moved one of his hands off the teens hip and reached down to hold the boy's hand tightly as he fucked into him, smiling lightly to himself as he felt the boy grip his hand back, “daddy~! Please I’m going to cum, please please! I love you!” Lovino cried as he was brought to a second orgasm when he felt the older man tense around him; Finally the boy collapsed into the blankets, letting go of Gilbert’s hand. Once the German came he quickly pulled out the boy, knowing Lovino didn’t mean to say what he did but the fact those words came from the teens mouth left Gilbert feeling something he wished he hadn’t. 

“Really Gilbert?” Antonio glared at the man and tucked his dick back into his pants after cumming for the second time as well. “Hey I didn’t tell him to say that, that was all him.” Gilbert felt his face start to heat up as he got dressed, looking back to see the teen passed out on his bed… that was probably for the best. “It was hot though right? Next time you can fuck him and I’ll just get a blow job from him. Also you’re getting my weed so you can’t sit there and bitch”Gilbert smiled at his friend, smacking the back of his head lightly and finally it seemed like Antonio was out of his bad mood. “Fine whatever, it was hot.” Antonio stood up to scoop the Italian into his arms, “I’m putting him to bed and we’ll smoke again.” 

Gilbert nodded and waited for Antonio to leave the room before sighing loudly, falling back into his computer chair. He really could have gone without the teen saying what he did. He knew the boy didn’t mean it but that was the problem.. Gilbert was starting to get jealous. 

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence

Lovino couldn’t get past how awkward he felt around the two men the next morning and it didn’t help that the teen remembered every detail of what happened. Of course Antonio pretended as if nothing was wrong like always and didn’t even bring it up.. but for some reason Gilbert was acting odd around him now and it made the Italian feel worse. Obviously he was still angry the Spaniard forced him to do a drug he absolutely hated and Lovino wanted more than anything to cuss the man out, though the problem with that is he was scared of getting hurt again if he made the man mad; so once again the redhead had to bottle up his emotions. At least what happened made him realize Antonio didn’t really love him like he claimed he did, Lovino knew all he was to the man was a toy or a pet and once again he  _ hated _ the man. The whole morning the teen had been ignoring both Antonio and Gilbert, now sitting in the living room area watching tv. The stations in Germany were a lot different from his back home, the biggest part was he couldn’t understand what the hell was going on because he didn’t speak German; really he just wanted to go home… 

He continued switching stations until he landed on the news, the only thing he could slightly understand. “Why are you watching something so boring Lovi~ turn it to something else” Antonio strolled in, taking a seat right next to the boy as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “No, I want to watch this.” Lovino rolled his eyes.. and it was a good thing he was. Almost immediately after, a picture of  **him** was on the screen with an amber alert and both Lovino and Antonio stared at the tv in silence for a moment. It felt surreal to see himself on the tv screen, ‘ _ My family is looking for me’ _ maybe there was still hope. If word about him being missing in Germany is going around then that’s a good thing right? Before he got to read anymore information about what was going on the channel switched, making Lovino quickly glare over at the older man sitting next to him. “What? It’s not like that’s important. Don’t act like someone’s going to find you.” Antonio glared right back at the boy as he kept switching through stations. The man didn’t expect to see Lovino on the news though… especially in a different country; and although it was worrisome Antonio reassured himself that there wasn’t a chance he would get caught. Him and Gilbert made sure to leave no traces of ever being at the Vargas’ home.. they were professional kidnappers for fucks sake, so nothing to worry about. “So I’m not important then? You taking me from my family isn’t important? Have you ever considered that I might miss them you bastard?!” Lovino spoke before thinking, getting up from the couch only to be immediately pulled back down by a firm grasp around his wrist. “I am your fucking family, it’s not like your parents were around anyways and if you miss your brother so much I’ll bring him here too. How does that sound?” Lovinos eyes widened in disgust over what the man just proposed, yanking his arm from Antonio’s grip as he backed away from him. How  _ dare  _ he say that. Lovino would no doubt have a melt down if he or Gilbert laid a hand on his brother and to even bring something like that up was just sick. “Fuck you. You are not my family and you are not my boyfriend. What you are though is a fucking piece of shit lowlife who likes to make other people miserable, and if you ever talk about my littler brother like that again I will fucking kill you.” Lovino knew he was playing with fire for saying those things and by the look on the Spaniards face he knew he fucked up. The teen slowly backed away from the man before turning to run up the stairs directly towards Gilbert’s room, not caring if the German was in there or not. Antonio quickly followed behind, trying to catch up to the teen and cursed under his breath when Lovino made it into the room and locked the door behind him. “Gilbert open the fucking door!” 

Lovino tried to catch his breath as he backed away from the door, the Spaniards shouting only making him more fearful. The teen glanced over towards the albino who was sitting in his bed on his phone, the man displaying a confused look on his face as he stared back at the boy. “What did you do?” Immediately Lovino broke down into tears when the albino spoke, “please don’t let him in, I-I didn’t do anything!” To the italians surprise the man listened to him. He didn’t understand why Gilbert was acting so differently, but he wasn’t going to question him at this time; it was better than getting beat by Antonio anyways. Lovino didn’t regret what he said to the Spaniard, the man got what he deserved after bringing his brother into the situation but that didn’t change the fact that Lovino was terrified; and thankfully Gilbert seemed to notice how worked up the teen was over this. “I’ll go talk to him just hang out here” Gilbert got up, leaving his phone on the bed as he walked towards the door to unlock it. “Where is he?!” The albino pushed the man back lightly when he tried to push past him, closing the door back behind him before leaving Lovino by himself. Finally the boy had the chance to relax a little bit with both men gone, not understanding how things went from 0 to100 so fast. It seemed like that happened a lot here… Before Antonio acted all sweet and kind towards him even with his shitty attitude but the longer he stayed the more aggressive the man was. Lovino didn’t understand what the change was. Of course he didn’t love Antonio at all, though he would prefer how he used to be, like when the Italian first arrived at this hell hole. It was odd that Gilbert was being more patient with him now instead of Antonio. Everything was just way too confusing and if he wasn’t scared of getting hurt Lovino would ask questions, but there was no telling what would make the Spaniard mad anymore.

As he sat down on the bed he noticed something.. Gilbert left his phone. Lovinos eyes lit up in hope, almost not believing what he saw as he grabbed the device. ‘ _ Thank you god.’ _ He glanced towards the door, moving quick to lock it back with the phone in hand. The teen was now shaking as he tried to get onto the call screen, hearing both men’s confusion behind the door. With his anxiety heightened as he heard the doorknob turn a few times before pounding started to occur, it became harder for the teen to focus on what he was doing. It felt like his body didn’t know how to function anymore with the intensity of the situation. The only problem was he only knew what the emergency number in Italy was, but he was in Germany, he didn’t know how to contact the police here. ‘Fuck fuck fuck’ the boy decided to try it anyways, typing in the 113 number into the phone. Meanwhile Gilbert realized his mistake as soon as he heard the door lock and the man was more frantic at the moment then angry, fearing the teen would actually be able to get a hold of somebody. “Toni get the fucking keys!” He yelled at the Spanish man as he rammed into the door a few times in an attempt to open it. “Lovino open the door! We won’t be mad about this if you just let us in okay?....Gott verdammt” He muttered to himself, knowing damn well the kid wasn’t going to open it. He knew Antonio was absolutely furious at the moment and to be honest his patience was running thin as well. Plus now that the German was starting to become attached to the kid he wouldn’t know what to do if someone took Lovino away, it already made him angry to know Antonio was the one who had him in the first place when the other man didn’t even know how to treat him right. Gilbert couldn’t help but to think if  **he** was the one who had Lovino this wouldn’t be happening right now; he could actually make Lovino happy. Of course Gilbert loved Antonio like a brother but he had to admit that the other man was absolutely delusional. Antonio was a great friend but he always had to have things his way and Gilbert  _ hated  _ the fact that he acted like a saint 24/7 but as soon as something went wrong the man goes ballistic; at least Gilbert could hold his temper. 

The number didn’t work. Lovino wanted to scream. He knew time was running out and his brain was racing trying to figure out what to do next. He shakily typed in the next set of numbers, it being his dad's phone number; when the phone actually began to ring it felt like Lovino could have a heart attack any second with how worked up he was. “please answer, please.” Lovino cried to himself as he sat in front of the door, gripping the phone so hard he thought it might break. The seconds felt like hours as the phone continued to ring until finally he heard something. “ _ Mr, Vargas speaking”  _ …. It took everything inside Lovino to not break down after hearing his dad's voice again after so long. It was a shame his attention was cut off to the sound of the door clicking open and before it was too late he ran to the closet to buy himself some more time, “papa it’s Lovino! I-I’m in Germany I don’t know where I’m a-“ 

“You little cunt!” Antonio grabbed the phone from the boy's hand, smashing it to the ground before yanking Lovino out of the closet and onto the floor. “No! Get away from me!” The Spaniard ignored the teens cries and screams as he got on top of him, starting to get annoyed that Lovino wouldn’t stop freaking out. “Lovino stop it!” He couldn’t believe the kid would actually try to call somebody for help when he’s been nothing but kind to him. He expected discipline to work but apparently he had to do more to get Lovino to understand he wasn’t going anywhere and by this point Antonio wondered if it was even worth it to have him around. The anger he felt at the moment was starting to persuade him into thinking he should just sell or kill the boy since nothing seemed to be working. 

Meanwhile Gilbert watched the scene from the doorway as he lit a cigarette from all the sudden stress, Lovinos screams only making it worse. It sounded like someone was getting murdered, which would be funny because the man was used to such a thing, but it was different this time. Usually Gilbert had fun hearing screams of pain and sorrow but he was far from enjoying it in this situation and apparently so was Antonio. The German was actually a bit surprised when his friend went from trying to hold the boy down to full on punching him in the face, “Toni! Dude you’re going to kill him what the fuck are you doing?” As Gilbert approached the teens sobs got quieter by the second until they finally came to a complete stop. It actually saddened the man to see the boys face so bloody and it was clear he was still alive, just knocked unconscious. Which was for the best; it was the first time seeing Lovino have such a severe panic attack and Gilbert wanted it to stop too.. just not like that. “Is that phone traceable?” Gilbert sat down on his bed as he continued staring down at the kid, “no. It’s nothing to worry about” he said to the Spaniard with a sigh, inhaling more from his cigarette. “Go cool off Toni, I’ll clean him up and watch him… and you need to try and calm down man. You know I was doing some research for you about this kind of thing and if you want Lovino to love you back you have to be compassionate. Recently you’ve just been a complete dick. He’s just going to be scared of you if you keep doing this” 

“Really? Out of all people _you_ tell me that? That’s fucking hilarious, seriously. What do you know about compassion? You are a heartless prick, don’t act like you know more than me, I do this shit for a living!” Antonio snapped at the albino man, shoving him out of the way as he left the room. He couldn’t believe Gilbert had the audacity to say that to him, the man didn’t know how hard it was to get Lovino to love him. Antonio has tried everything- being nice and sweet, torture, isolation; nothing worked, but apparently the guy who killed people for fun knew better then him. The Spaniard sighed as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine, finally relaxing after all the chaos that happened. It wasn’t like he didn’t love Lovino anymore, matter of fact he was obsessed with the teen… he just didn’t know how to make things better anymore and it bothered him that Gilbert acted like he knew what he was talking about. Lovino was **his** , so he got to call the shots, not that asshole. Ever since he let Lovino start talking to the German things started to get worse. Maybe that was the problem. He needed to keep Lovino locked in his room again and maybe after this the boy will learn not to disobey anymore. Hell, maybe the key was to just keep Lovino high all the time; then Antonio figured there wouldn’t be an issue. The Spaniard smiled to himself at the thought, wondering if that idea could actually work. It would definitely calm his little Lovi down more and the boy would depend on him everyday. Antonio finished the rest of his wine before heading back up to Gilbert’s room to take his lover back, noticing the two weren’t there anymore. He heard the sound of water running and followed the sound into the bathroom, watching from the doorway as Gilbert stripped the teen to get him into the bathtub. “Hey.. sorry for yelling at you. I’m just stressed out, I’ll take care of him so don’t worry abo-“ “nein, I got it. Why don’t you start dinner or something?” Antonio raised an eyebrow at the other man, refusing to leave his spot. “He’s my boyfriend, just because you fucked him doesn't mean he’s yours too.” Gilbert ignored the other male as he gently wiped the blood from the unconscious teens face, grimacing slightly from how bad it looked; Lovino was definitely going to be in a lot of pain when he woke up. “Toni that’s not what I’m implying, you seriously need to calm the fuck down. Go take a Xanax or something, fuck.” 

Antonio narrowed his eyes at the man; he could feel his blood pressure start to build by the second, “I’m rolling a blunt.” He left the room, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him. He didn’t care if he was acting childish, the guy he considered to be his best friend was trying to get involved in his love life. It was fucked up. 

Meanwhile Gilbert finished cleaning the Italian up, wrapping the teen into a towel before taking him back to his bedroom. He honestly could care less about the Spaniards temper tantrum, he was used to it actually. The two would get into petty arguments like this at least twice a month then Antonio would always come back and apologize, so Gilbert wasn’t too worried. He gently laid the redhead down on his bed before moving next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he watched the teen sleep, “Ich liebe dich Lovino.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Emotional Manipulation

Lovino woke up to the rays of sun shining inside the room; he felt dizzier than usual once he opened his eyes and as the teen started to look around he began to notice that this wasn’t Antonio’s room he was in. Then everything else that happened yesterday began to slowly come back to him and the memory made his stomach drop. The two men must be furious at him… why wasn’t he back in the basement? Why was he in Gilbert's room and not Antonio’s? And why did his face hurt so fucking bad? Confusion was not a fun thing to wake up to and quite frankly Lovino wished he went to bed and never woke up again, but here he was. As the Italian tried to move to get out of bed he felt arms stopping him from doing so, looking down to see the albinos arms wrapped around his waist snuggly as the man slept. ‘What the fuck’ Lovino thought to himself, starting to actually worry why he was with this man and not Antonio. The Spaniard must be angry with him, not like he cared or anything, but Lovino didn’t want to make things worse for himself and he took notice of how jealous Antonio could get. Plus even though he hated both men almost equally now, he was still more uncertain around Gilbert then Toni. At least with Antonio he could avoid the man hurting him by acting how the Spaniard wanted him to, but Gilbert was the one who actually tortured him before. He was more scared of that than Antonio’s beatings and being in his room made Lovino extremely uncomfortable. 

The teen slowly tried to get out of the bed without waking him up, cringing when he felt Gilbert only pull him closer up to his chest when Lovino shifted away. He’s only been awake for five minutes and already thoughts were swarming his head, especially when he was so close to finding help yesterday. Freedom was so close and now Lovino knew an opportunity like that was going to be hard to find again… he blew his only chance of getting out of there. He’d do anything to see his family again and go back to his normal life, it still shocked the teen that this was even happening to him. Just one bad choice led him to be imprisoned by two psychopaths. The day it all happened felt like such a long time ago and honestly Lovino didn’t even know how long he’s been in this house, although it felt like a year he knew it couldn’t have been longer than a month or so. It was absolute hell. He’s been tortured, raped, drugged, and still he was expected to be okay with all of this. Finally the reality of the situation dawned on him and Lovino couldn’t help but to break down, tears escaping down his cheeks as he gripped onto the blankets harder. It was even scarier since he didn’t even know these people and the fact that Gilbert was Ludwigs older brother just made this ten times worse. The fact that he’s heard Ludwig talk about this man while babysitting the kid made Lovino feel sick. Gilbert was the only connection he had to home and Lovino didn’t want that, he didn’t want this man to be his comfort blanket just because he was a familiar face. The thought disgusted him, everything about this situation disgusted him. All he wanted was to be home in his own bed again, hell he even wanted to go back to school; anything was better than here.

Once his tears came to a stop, Lovino tried again to get out of bed as quietly as he could. The teen gently attempted to pry the man's arms off his waist and he flinched lightly when Gilbert shifted around some, the man finally waking up. “Guten morgen” the albino yawned as he stretched his arms up before wrapping them back around the Italian again to keep him close, “why are you awake so early? Go back to bed” Gilbert grumbled, not enjoying that the kid woke him up. Meanwhile Lovino tried to hold back tears; he wasn’t sure why he was so emotional… Maybe it was because he was taken away from his home and now forced to be with terrible people, but it’s not like Gilbert and Antonio would understand that. Also Lovino feared that he would end up getting some sort of punishment today after what he had done yesterday. “I-I don’t feel good, I want to go home. Por favor, I want to go home.” The distress coming off the Italian was enough to wake Gilbert up completely, the man quickly sitting up in bed to stare at the younger male. “Nein, I can’t do that Lovino. I’ll get you medicine though okay?” Gilbert took a deep breath as he got out of bed, searching through his desk drawer for any kind of pain medicine. The German didn’t understand why he was just now having feelings for the teen; hell he hated him at first, all he wanted to do was beat and use him as a sex toy but now Gilbert actually felt pity towards him? Unlike Antonio he didn’t believe in love at first sight, it took Gilbert a while to take a liking to someone and after being around the kid he might have taken a liking to him… the only problem was that Antonio already called dibs on him and the German found that completely unfair. Especially when Lovino didn’t even like him… to be fair Lovino didn’t like him either but that could change. In fact Gilbert was planning to take a different approach than his best friend was in order to gain the teens trust and maybe Lovino would start to like him too; because unlike Antonio, Gilbert wasn’t going to beat the shit out of the boy everytime he did something wrong. Instead he was going to comfort him and try to talk to him, he found it funny that the Spaniard told him he didn’t know what he was talking about when he tried to give him advice. 

Quite frankly, Gilbert knew he was better than Antonio was at manipulation and persuading. The man did do those things for a living at his job but Gilbert was a expert in all forms of torture and that included mental. The man knew everything about psychology, he even had a degree in it unlike Antonio. So the man was confident he could steal Lovino away from Antonio if he wanted to. “Here you go, it’s Vicodin.” Gilbert handed the teen a pill before grabbing a bottle of water from his nightstand to give him, “I know you are upset Lovino, but you aren't going home.” Gilbert groaned as his words only caused the boy to start crying again. “I w-want to see my family, I don’t deserve this. Why are you d-doing this to me.” Lovino threw the bottle of water and pill down as he sobbed into the blanket, the consistent fear and sorrow only making him feel nauseous the more it went on. “You don’t deserve this, but you are here and we can’t let you leave. It’s not that bad though is it? It can still be fun here if you give it a chance” Gilbert smiled lightly as he tried to pull the blanket off of the Italian, pulling him to sit up so he could wipe his tears. “Come on, lets go downstairs” 

“No! I don’t want to go to the basement again, please I’m sorry for calling someone! Please don’t hurt me!” Lovino jerked away from the man, scooting further away from him as he clung onto the covers for life; when Gilbert only laughed light heartedly at him, Lovino stared at the man confused and worried. “I meant to make breakfast, You aren't in trouble. You can stay here though if that makes you feel better. I’ll be back up okay?” Lovino ignored him after that, laying back underneath the blankets to cry to himself. 

Antonio woke up to the sound of movement in the kitchen, having fallen asleep on the couch last night after drinking. The Spaniard groaned as he sat up, feeling a huge pain in his head from his decision to get drunk. “Why are you up so early Gil?” He stumbled getting off of the couch, making his way into the kitchen to join the German while also finding headache medication. “Making breakfast. Your boyfriend is upstairs crying, he’s pretty upset this morning.” Upon hearing this Antonio only scoffed, rolling his eyes as he took the pills dry, “good. He should be after what he fucking did yesterday. The little bitch shouldn’t have tried to leave me, he’s lucky I’m letting him off the hook with a few punches.” He said as he leaned against the entrance way, watching as the albino continued to cook, “did he sleep in your room last night?” 

“Ja, you passed out drunk and he was out cold after you knocked him out so I just let him sleep with me... So are you getting tired of him yet or do you still like him?” Antonio tried his best not to get worked up over the fact his Lovi was sleeping next to Gilbert last night, it wasn’t like he could have done anything; Gilbert was the one who should have woken him up to take Lovino back to  _ their _ room. “No. I’m not tired of him, actually I love him.” He said, pausing when he heard Gilbert mutter something under his breath. “What was that?” He glared at the albino. “I said it doesn’t seem like it jackass. I don’t know what your deal is but you’ve kind of been a prick recently, even to me. What’s your fucking problem?” Gilbert stopped what he was doing to face the Spaniard, crossing his arms. He’s seen the man be moody and on edge before but recently he’s just been a straight up dick. Gilbert didn’t know if it was because Lovino was here, maybe it was Antonio letting the power get to his head. Either way the German was fed up with it. “I don’t have a problem. The bitch tried to screw us over yesterday, of course I’m going to be angry! And it feels like you are getting to close to him, you know he’s mine. When I brought him here we made an agreement that you wouldn’t butt in and also you didn’t even want anything to do with him before and now all is a sudden you’re acting like he’s your boyfriend!” 

“Toni, dude, the kid is fucking devastated. You need to comfort him or something, he’s not going to love you back if you just keep ignoring how he feels about being here. He terrified of you. I don’t know why I’m even trying to give you advice, just fuck off. When you’re done acting like a bitch come talk to me.” 

Without saying another word Antonio was storming out of the kitchen to make his way upstairs. Personally he didn’t think he was acting any differently like Gilbert claimed. He’s been nothing but nice to Lovino unless the kid acted up and that’s a reasonable cause to deal punishment. The German was acting like he didn’t kill people everyday and now all of a sudden he had empathy for a kid he had nothing to do with, it was bullshit. From down the hall Antonio could already hear Lovinos sobs getting louder as he got closer to the room, walking inside to see the teen curled up in the blankets. The Spaniard sighed softly as he made his way over towards him, sitting down on the edge of the bed, “Lovi, what’s wrong bebé?” Upon hearing the voice, Lovino quickly moved away. Fear was displayed across his bruised face as he stared at the man, “I-I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me. I l-love you, please don’t hurt me” the teen sounded like a broken record as he tried to wipe the tears off his face, fearful the man was going to be angry at him for multiple reasons. “I-I’m so sorry about yesterday, I shouldn’t have done that… I love you and I want to stay here, I promise and I didn’t mean to sleep up here. I didn’t kn-“ Antonio cut the teens rambling off with a quick kiss to his lips, pulling the boy into a hug afterwards, “stop it. I am upset about yesterday but it’s okay, that’s in the past now alright? Everything is taken care of. How about we just try to make today good huh? We can spend the day doing whatever you want querido” Antonio examined the boy's face as he waited for an answer, noticing that Gilbert didn’t even attend to any of the wounds properly. It wasn't as bad as he expected it to be though, the only serious wound he had was his eye; the surrounding area almost being a shade of black. “We can do whatever you want, I don’t want to pick.” Lovino spoke quietly, caustically returning the hug as he leaned his head against the man's chest. “Why don’t you want to choose?”

“I don’t want to make you mad” Lovino felt like such a coward, but at the same time he knew he couldn’t continue to handle getting beaten by the man. It terrified him to think that the next time something like that happened Antonio would accidentally kill him and if being a coward meant survival then he would have to deal with it. Just being around the Spaniard made the teen nervous. “You’re funny Lovi, I’m asking you to pick. I’m not going to be angry… Please, I just want today to be better.” Antonio could feel how tense the boy was and he had to admit that maybe Gilbert was right. All the Spaniard wanted was a nice loving relationship with Lovino but that couldn’t happen if things continued like this. He just wished the teen wouldn’t be so difficult. “Why have you been so mean to me? I thought you liked me” Antonio tried to keep himself from showing how annoyed he was as the boy started to cry again, “Lovino I love you. Just sometimes I have to punish you when you do bad things, if you are good then I won’t have to.” 

“But I-I don’t know what will make you mad, it’s not fair! I can’t talk to you about anything because I’m scared you will get angry about it and hurt me, I don’t like it here! I didn’t do anything bad when you and that other asshole raped me, I didn’t want that Antonio! I was high and uncomfortable and you didn’t even care. I don’t know what you want from me, I’m just scared” Lovino had struggled to speak through his sobs, but finally managed to get everything out that he needed to say. It wasn’t everything he needed to get off his chest, he was still scared to tell Antonio everything but after that he did feel a small weight lift off his shoulders. Silence filled the room for a few moments as Lovino tried to catch his breath from all the crying, realizing the man was just sitting there silently as if he was trying to think of something to say. “I just want us to be happy. You’re making everything so difficult Lovino… I could give you anything you’ve ever wanted and make your life so much better if you just trusted me. I know you're scared, I get it. For now on I won’t lay a hand on you, sexually or physically. We will only have sex if you want it and the only time you’ll receive punishment is if you try to leave this house or call for help. Let’s just try to make this work okay?” Antonio tried to smile through his sorrow, actually feeling empathy for him; if this was going to make Lovino behave better and be happy the man was willing to try it… but because he wanted to, not because it was Gilbert’s advice. 

  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

Although it’s only been three days Lovino was surprised to see that the Spaniard had actually kept his word. Still, Lovino didn’t like being here but he knew things could be worse so there wasn’t much he could complain about at the moment. The past few days he spent mostly sleeping and the swelling on his face had gone down quite a bit. Obviously the teen was still on edge in fear that he’d get hit over the smallest of things but so far Antonio hasn’t laid a hand on him. Both him and Gilbert have been oddly nice and Lovino was starting to feel weird about that; it was what he wanted, but seeing the two psychopaths act like normal people was eerie. Lovino was just waiting for something to happen. Since his breakdown Friday him and Antonio hadn’t really talked about how the Italian felt, for some reason it seemed like the man avoided Lovinos true feelings and would rather pretend the kid was happy to be his lover. Then on the other side of things Gilbert tried to force answers out of him and it was starting to make the teen want to avoid the man. He didn’t need the German to be interrogating him every day, it was starting to get aggravating. Even though Lovino had a lot to get off his chest he wanted to do it at his own pace, he felt like this was a trap or something so when he actually did answer the man's questions he’d get in trouble. 

Lovino hoped that’s not what he’d have to deal with today; Antonio had left for work and already said he wasn’t going to be back until late tonight, so that left him with Gilbert the entire day. So far avoiding the man had been easy, Lovino just stayed in his and Antonio’s room and that’s what he planned to do the rest of the day. The teen was currently trying to find something to watch on the tv, but nothing good seemed on at the moment and he was bored as hell. You’d think for two people that claimed to have so much money there would be more things to do in this house. Though as Lovino thought about it he hasn’t explored all of the house yet… maybe that’s what he could do today. With that idea in mind the Italian got out of bed, hoping he could find something to ease his boredom. Before exiting the room he made sure to peak around the corners to make sure Gilbert wasn’t anywhere in sight, then he left the room. He figured the albino was probably upstairs so he’d just stay downstairs and hopefully not run into him. Lovino proceeded down the hall to try and find places he hadn't been before; the house itself was actually quite large and the downstairs felt like a maze to try and walk through. Though as he went down the next hallway his eyes were fixed on a door that had been painted red, and obviously his curiosity got to the best of him. 

Lovino walked towards the door, happy to find that it wasn’t locked as he opened it and turned on the light. He didn’t expect it to be a basement… did they have two separate basements? He knew this one was definitely not the one Antonio put him in and this one didn’t seem as scary, so the teen continued to go down the stairs after closing the door behind him to avoid Gilbert knowing he was down here. He didn’t know what to expect honestly, but this wasn’t it. The downstairs room was more set up as a bar with a medium sized shelf of liquor bottles, a pool table, and some other furniture and decorations. The Italian was kind of pissed Antonio hasn’t taken him down here before. As the teen got more excited by what he had found he noticed another door, wondering if there was more cool stuff and as he went to walk towards it he stopped dead in his tracts after hearing Gilbert’s voice, “so you’re just walking around like you own the place now huh?” Gilbert stared at the teen from the bottom of the stairs with a small smile on his face as he walked closer. “I was bored. I don’t want to hang out with you, go away” Lovino glared at him and walked away as the man got closer, moving to sit at one of the bar stools. His eyes shifted towards the door, kinda disappointed that Gilbert ruined his fun and now he was even more curious to see what was in there. The albino followed his gaze and smiled to himself, leaning against the counter top towards Lovino, “you know you’re not allowed to go in there right? But how about I make you a deal? If you beat me in a game of pool, you can check it out, if you lose I get to kiss you” Lovino stared at the man in disgust for a moment before shaking his head, “why would I want to kiss you?” 

“You don’t have to if you win” Gilbert stood up to grab a pool stick, handing one to the teen before grabbing his own. “Come on you said you were bored, I’m giving you something fun to do” he said as he turned on some music from his phone, setting it down on the table as he waited for the teen to come over. “Fine. I’ve never played pool before though so it’s not going to be fair” even though it was something to do Lovino was really interested in playing, mostly because it was with Gilbert. “Well don’t you worry baby, I can show you” Gilbert walked towards the smaller male, setting down his pool stick. After he was done he set the balls in place and went back over towards the Italian, noticing how unhappy the kid seemed to be. “What’s your problem? I’m trying to make you have some fun” Without hesitation Gilbert grabbed the pool stick from him and leaned over him with his arms on each side of him, “now hold the stick and I’ll show you how to do it” a blush spread across the teens face as the man moved behind him, feeling how Gilbert was pressed up against him almost making him bend over the pool table. “Can you maybe get off me.” Lovino only got angrier when the man started to laugh. “Chill I’m just showing you how to hit the ball. N you know it’s funny that you get all snappy with me when you were scared of me like a week ago, you aren't tough so calm down.” Gilbert knew exactly what he was doing; the German was trying his best not to get a hard on with his dick pressed against the teens ass. Either way he knew he was going to win but he just wanted some physical contact with the boy, “but if you wanna do it yourself and lose then fine.” Gilbert smirked as he set the stick down and walked away to pour himself a shot of whiskey from the bar. “You want one?” 

Lovino stood there in awe after what the man had said, anger starting to build up in him as he kept talking, “sí.” He would need a drink if he had to put up with Gilbert all day. “I don’t want to play this stupid game with you.” Lovino took the shot glass off the counter and quickly downed it, giving it back to the older man so he could pour him another. “We don’t have to play, but you still owe me a kiss.” Lovino looked over to see the man wink at him and glared at him in return. Why the fuck was he trying to get with him now? To Lovino the German was starting to get more annoying than Antonio. Sure Antonio was passive aggressive, clingy, and abusive but Gilbert was on a different level of annoyance. “No. I’m leaving” Lovino took the next shot and with that he started to head back upstairs. “Do you still wanna see the room over here?” The teen paused for a second, turning back around to look at him. “I thought you said I wasn’t allowed.” 

“I changed my mind, you wanna see it or not?” Gilbert walked over to the door, grabbing the keys off his belt to unlock it. The smile returned to his face as the Italian walked back over; he knew the little shit would be too curious not to. The two entered the room and Gilbert turned the light on; the space didn’t look like much, to Lovino it just seemed like a regular room other than the cameras set up in it. “What is this?” The teen walked off to look around, noticing what looked like a closet door. “This is a room I used to use for my work before I got a separate building. Soundproof walls, I got the camera set up, all my equipment is packed up in the closet. It was fun down here” Gilbert lit a cigarette as he walked over to the bed, watching the teen explore around with the same confused expression. “What do you mean? You’ve killed people here?” The italian stared at him for a moment, kind of feeling uncomfortable being in the room now that he knew what it was used for. “Well duh. Everything from murder, rape, torture. You name it I’ve done it here.” Something that normal people would be proud of but Lovino already knew these people were far from normal. Still out of curiosity Lovino looked around, ignoring Gilbert as he left the room to grab more alcohol for the two of them. When he returned he handed Lovino the bottle, hoping that getting the kid drunk enough would get him closer to fucking him. With Antonio gone it was the perfect opportunity if the teen would just stop being so stuck up. 

Hesitantly Lovino took the bottle, opening it up to take a drink before sitting down on the bed next to Gilbert. “So what do you use it for now? Why don’t you remodel it and make it into something else?” Once the Italian sat down Gilbert scooted closer, handing him a cigarette as he sipped on his beer. “ we just use it as a sex room now” the man shrugged as he gave Lovino a light for the cigarette. Apparently that wasn’t the answer the kid expected due to the look on his face, “Why? What’s the point just do it in your room.” Lovino rolled his eyes, taking a hit of the cigarette and coughing a little bit afterwards. This was only the second time he’s had a cigarette and the feeling wasn’t something he enjoyed but he figured it would help him relax some. “Because it’s soundproof” Gilbert shrugged, placing a hand around Lovino and rested it on his side as he pulled him closer. To his surprise it seemed like the Italian didn’t mind so maybe he was drunk enough now, but still he didn’t want to force the kid; He’d wait until Lovino asked him. “That’s stupid, I like it better in your room.” Lovino chose not to say anything about the man's obvious flirting, it’s not like it would make him stop anyways. He was just happy he was getting alcohol. Taking another drink from the bottle Lovino decided to finally set it down, starting to feel dizzy from all the shots he took from it now. “Oh really? Are you implying we should go up to my room?” Gilbert said smugly as he smiled, leaning closer towards the teen until his lips were almost pressed to his neck. “You know, Antonio doesn’t deserve you. You’d be so much happier if you were with me, I’m way better than him.” 

‘ _ Wait what.’  _ Lovinos face started to turn a deeper shade of red as he tried to process what was just said to him. Honestly he didn’t know how to feel about that; he didn’t particularly like Gilbert, but he also didn’t like Antonio. Is this why Gilbert’s been nicer than usual to him? “I-I don’t know, I don’t want to talk about that” Lovino shifted away from the male, knowing damn well if Antonio found out about this he would be in serious trouble. The Spaniard was already possessive, he didn’t need to start a fight over something as stupid as this. “Why not? You know it’s true. I can actually take care of you, give you the attention you need, buy you nice things. He just sees you as a toy.” 

“Gilbert stop. I can’t do this. That’s not my decision, you’re acting like I can just leave Antonio and be with you I can’t. We all live in the same house, are you trying to get me killed?” Instead of a response Gilbert leaned in to kiss the teen, pushing him back gently on the bed as he deepened the kiss. He’s been thinking of the situation a lot recently and even if he convinced Antonio to share Lovino he’d be happy, he didn’t know why he liked him so much but he did and nothing could change that now. “Are you done talking now?” Gilbert pulled back to stare at him, smiling at how flushed Lovino was from the kiss. Lovino just returned the gaze, not expecting the man to kiss him abruptly like that. He wouldn’t say he hated it but that could also just be because he was drunk… before he could think more about it he leaned up and pulled Gilbert into another kiss, wrapping his arms around the man's neck to pull him in closer. It’s not like Antonio would find out anyways.

  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nsfw

Lovino didn’t plan for this to happen, at all actually. He started his day trying to avoid Gilbert and now he was making out with the man in his weird sex room and Lovino was more then disappointed in himself. Not because of the current situation he was in but because he might be developing a crush on the older male and he knew that was wrong. He couldn’t help but wonder that maybe he was avoiding Gilbert because he actually liked him and liked how he cared,but he didn’t want to think that way. Lovino thought it was weird that the German was acting so nice all of a sudden; the same man who had raped and tortured him only weeks ago. What the fuck was he thinking? Was he actually going insane? He honestly didn’t know by this point… “do you wanna move this up to my room?” Gilbert pulled away from their kiss, staring down into the teens eyes as he spoke and he couldn’t help but to admire how beautiful the kid was. In reality he was in the same boat as Lovino was. For some reason he felt like the Italian was actually special and it wasn’t just Antonio being delusional like he usually was. The fact the Spaniard got to the kid faster than he could was starting to piss him off too, Gilbert couldn’t help but think if he was the one who called dibs on Lovino things would be different. The truth was that he may be a murder and rapist but that was his job; Antonio on the other hand was impulsive and insane. At least Gilbert could control himself and logically think things through before acting out on it unlike his “best friend”. “Si, hurry up and carry me there before I change my mind and stop staring at me It's creepy!” Lovino snapped at the man as he slapped his face lightly to try and bring his attention back, starting to get worried about what he was thinking about for so long. “Okay okay, damn.” Gilbert pressed another kiss to the teens lips before getting out of bed and pulling him up into his arms. “You know you don’t have to be mean to me Lovino, you can just admit that you like me already” 

“No! Stop it, I don’t like you! I hate you.” Lovino glared, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as he walked upstairs. “Oh ja, it totally seems like you hated me when you kissed me five minutes ago” Gilbert smiled to himself as he walked up the second set of stairs, enjoying making the younger man angry. Once he got to his room he laid the teen on his bed, immediately getting back on top of him; he couldn’t help but smile seeing how red Lovinos face was getting as he leaned closer, “what are you nervous now? It’s not like we haven’t done this before”. Truthfully Lovino was nervous. He hasn’t been alone with Gilbert like  _ this _ before and the worst part was he was starting to like being alone with Gilbert more than he did with Antonio. “S-Shut up, I’m about to leave if you keep talking.” Lovino took it upon himself to make the albino quiet by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down into a kiss. His confidence started to go up hearing the older man gasp in surprise, deepening the kiss. Lovino didn’t know if it was the alcohol making him confident or not but he wasn’t going to worry about it. Instead the Italian took it upon himself to grip the man's hair harder into a tight grip as he bit down on his lip, learning that apparently that wasn’t something Gilbert liked. In a split second the man's hand was wrapped around his neck in a tight squeeze as he pulled away from the kiss with a smirk, “You think you can try to dominate me? You must be fucking stupid” Gilbert laughed lightly as he noticed Lovino starting to get hard from the hand around his neck, his smile only widening. “See? You’re too much of a little twink.” He leaned down into another kiss while removing his hand, moving it down to spread Lovinos legs enough so he could fit between them. 

Lovino pulled away from the kiss to be able to breathe after being choked out, his entire face flushed red afterwards and for once he couldn’t think of something witty to say back to the man. As Gilbert started to grind up against him, Lovino moaned softly as he returned the action; trying to press up against the man to relieve some of the tension building up in his groin. He never once thought that he would willingly have sex with the albino, it never crossed his mind until recently and Lovino was starting to wonder if being with the man would be better then being with Antonio. Even if that was the case, it’s not like he could bring it up or do anything about it; the Spaniard would surely kill or sell him. 

“Hurry up, you’re being too slow” Lovino pulled away to slide his shirt off, trying his best not to feel nervous under the older man's gaze. “Oh I’m so sorry, forgive me” Gilbert rolled his eyes and laughed lightly, pressing a kiss to his neck before sliding away momentarily to pull the Italians pants and boxers down. After tossing the teens clothing to his floor the German slid his own pants off to add to the pile, getting back on top of the teen to pull him into a brief kiss. “Do you need me to finger you first?” He asked while pulling his erection from his boxers, sighing in relief as he did. “N-No, just hurry up and fuck me” Lovino glared at the man; the teen wouldn’t mind taking things slow, but the paranoia of Antonio getting home and seeing them was starting to freak him out. “Okay, okay damn.” Lovinos blush darkened as he watched Gilbert position himself against him, gasping softly as he felt the older man start to slide in. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt as bad as Lovino thought it would, he was a lot more gentle then the teen expected. As the man slid all the way in, Lovino reached up to wrap his arms around his neck once again, bringing the two closer together as Gilbert started a slow pace inside of him. The Italian couldn’t help the continuous moans escaping through his lips as Gilbert picked up the speed, hitting his prostate perfectly with each thrust. It was enough to make Lovino forget about all his anxieties and just enjoy himself and what was happening; it was fair to say he enjoyed how Gilbert made him feel more than how Antonio did. 

“Am I better than your boyfriend baby? You like my cock better don’t you?” Gilbert groaned into his ear before sitting up on his knees, holding onto Lovinos lips to fuck him faster. Before the teen had a chance to respond his eyes widened as the pace changed; the Italian practically screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back against the pillows. Gilbert felt a lot larger in this position and at this pace Lovino knew he would cum soon. “Answer me, I’m better than him.” Gilbert reaches down to stroke the teens hard on as he pounded into him, eager for the boy to tell him how he loved him more than the Spaniard. “S-Sí~ You’re better! Please I’m gonna cum~” Lovino sobbed, gripping onto the sheets until his fingers turned white. He felt his orgasm approaching with each thrust Gilbert gave and when he was seconds away from cumming he felt the man wrap his hand around the base of his dick to prevent it. “Say you love me and you can cum.” Lovino blushed at the statement, whining softly; by this point he just wanted to cum, he didn’t care what Gilbert wanted I’m to do. “I love you! Please~ I love you” The Italian moaned out between breaths, sighing in relief when the man pulled his hand away; instead Gilbert moved his hand to the smaller males throat, pressing down hard enough to cut off air flow. A few seconds later Lovino was cumming, his hand gripping onto Gilbert’s as the man choked him. It was the most intense orgasm he’s had by far and it felt like it lasted forever, especially after starting to get light headed. “Good boy~” Gilbert panted as he continued to slam into him, eventually releasing his grip on the teens neck as he began to cum too. The older man dug his fingers into his hips, forcing his cock all the way in as he came inside of Lovino. 

Once Gilbert rode out his high he pulled out of the boy before laying down next to him, trying to catch his breath. Unlike Lovino, he wasn’t worried about Antonio coming home; he knew the man wasn’t going to be back until late tonight and even if he came home earlier it wouldn’t matter much to him. He actually wished they would get caught just to make the Spaniard mad. “You wanna go for a second round beautiful?” Gilbert rolled over to look at him with a smirk plastered across his face. “No. We shouldn’t of even had sex in the first place” Lovino sat up after he relaxed from their previous activities, getting up to put his cloths back on. “Oh come on, you liked it.” 

Lovino rolled his eyes as he got dressed; it’s not like he didn’t like the sex, he actually loved it but what he didn’t like was spending time with the older man; It was making him confused and it wasn’t like he could talk to Gilbert about it either. From what he knew about the man, talking about how he felt would only boost his ego and that would make everything worse. Lovino tried to convince himself that this was just a small crush and it would go away soon… he was just trying to find a new way to cope with being here; that had to be it. “I did like it, now will you shut up” Lovino glared at the man, sitting back down next to him on the bed. “Why are you being so mean? I’ve been nice to you, that’s like something I don’t do for people” Gilbert pulled him down to lay next to him, “if you’re upset about Antonio I could maybe get rid of him” 

“No! Are you fucking crazy… I mean, I’d love for that to happen but he’s your best friend, what the fuck is wrong with you.” Lovino gave him a look of disbelief, even more confused than he was before now; There was no way Gilbert was being serious. “I know, I wouldn’t do that” Gilbert laughed , playing it off as a joke; but in all seriousness the man's thought about it before. He loved Antonio like a brother but recently the dudes been getting on his nerves.. but maybe killing him wasn’t the best idea. “I just wish it was just the two of us yanno… do you like me or him better?” 

“Stop asking me shit like this. I don’t want to talk about it okay?” Lovino sighed as he rolled over, not wanting to look at the man anymore. He hated what was happening. He wanted so bad to be in his own bed again, not stuck here with two insane people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you all for the love, btw feel free to express ideas for future chapters! I’d love to hear what you guys think should happen next <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back everyone! I will try to update once a month, I’m sorry for such a long delay! It’s been awhile so I might be a bit rusty :)

Ever since the previous day Lovino couldn’t stop thinking about what happened with Gilbert. Of course it felt wrong… he felt disgusted with himself for even doing such a thing with the albino man, but at the same time he kinda enjoyed it. The Italian thought he was definitely sick in the head for thinking this, but Gilbert has been treating him a lot better than that dreaded Spanish man. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to actually seek something out of this. The only problem was if Antonio were to find out he would definitely be in deep shit and that was a fact. The man was coming home today and since last night Lovino and Gilbert were both acting awkward about the situation so surely the man was going to know something happened. The teen could feel a pit in his stomach start to pool just thinking of what would happen if he found out.   
After sitting on the couch, lost in his own thoughts about the situation; Lovino finally snapped out of it after hearing the front door start to unlock and open. The boy's heart sank down into his chest as the familiar face walked through the door, holding a wide grin as he saw Lovino. 

“Lovi!!!! Oh I missed you so much mi amor!” Antonio rushed to his little lover's side and instantly pulled him up from the couch by his arm to bring him into a tight hug. “I hope you didn’t miss me too much because I missed you!” The trip was dreadful without being able to see Lovino at all. Antonio pulled away to bring the teen into a kiss, pressing down into it like it was the last time he’d ever get to kiss him; though as the Spanish man pulled away he frowned to see Lovino not matching the same energy…. “lovi? Is something wrong?” Of course Antonio remembered their last conversation of trying to be more caring and patient with the boy, but he has! He was trying to be better with Lovino since then, which he never thought he was being terrible towards him in the first place… not until Gilbert brought something up. Wait. Gilbert.   
Antonio temporarily forgot about the other man. Maybe he was the reason why his Lovi was so upset; before giving the smaller man a chance to answer his question Antonio pulled away and glared at him, his expression hardening, “did Gilbert do something to you while I was away?!”   
“N-No! No. He didn’t. I promise. I am just feeling a little sad today, but I’m happy to see you. I missed you a lot.” That last part was hard to force out , but Lovino couldn’t risk the older man finding out what happened. He knew Antonio wasn’t stupid, he was an intelligent man… though he hoped he would be able to keep up this act well enough to pretend as if nothing happened. As if on cue Lovino heard the upstairs door open then footsteps start to head downstairs, his anxiety spiking up with each step and a feeling of dread washing over him as Antonio’s expression hardened. “Hola Gil”

Once the German noticed his ‘friend’ downstairs he couldn’t help feeling a bit awkward after seeing the worried expression on Lovino's face. He knew the kid was probably scared he would tell Antonio what happened last night but he wasn’t that fuckung stupid…. “Toni! What’s up man, how was it?” The look on Antonio’s face was one to kill. Gilbert didn’t know what was stuck up the man's ass, but it wasn’t his problem anyways… “everything went fine, just business as always. Everyone’s always fucking something up.” As if a switch was turned on the Spaniards angry expression turned into a smile almost instantly, “how about we all drink today as a little celebration, I need one anyways and I bet you two missed me didn’t you~ I’ll even order us all something to eat!” He placed one more kiss to Lovinos cheek before pulling away to walk towards the kitchen, “I’ll get the drinks ready.” Antonio wasn’t stupid. He knew for sure something was going on. Of course he was on edge leaving his little Lovino alone with Gilbert, he used to trust the man but after everything that's been going on he’s started to despise him. Gilbert had an obvious crush on Lovino and he knew this… he just needed to get the answers out of him and Antonio knew him being angry wouldn’t help. Meanwhile Lovino couldn’t help feeling the tension in the room even though it seemed the man in front of him was oblivious of it. The teen took his previous seat on the couch and stayed in silence as he watched Gilbert move closer to him, mentally cursing at the man to go away. This was already fucked. If Antonio finds out they are both fucked. This was just a huge mistake. “ _Just calm down, nothing is going to happen, we can both tell you are freaking out, just act normal_ ” Gilbert’s voice was soft, leaning down to whisper into the boy's ear before heading into the kitchen for Antonio. “I can pay for food if you want Toni, just pour us the drinks while I order. Pizza sound good?” Getting out his phone, Gilbert began to order as he kept an eye on the man. It was pretty obvious his friend was suspicious, but Gilbert was a good liar. He hoped Lovino just trusted him when he said nothing was going to happen.   
“Si, thank you.” Antonio tried his best to pull a smile on his face as he passed the other man, getting back to the living room and pouring the shots. He immediately took one before handing the other off to his boyfriend. 

  
As the night moved on and more shots were poured, Lovino was pretty hammered while the other two men were almost in the same state. Antonio was just waiting for someone to slip up, his arm tightly wrapped around the smaller male as he listened to Gilbert ramble on about this and that which was starting to get on his nerves. Then it struck him. How could he forget. Antonio froze for a split second before his eyes met ruby red ones, his smile turning deadly. “Gilbert. Are those security cameras still running? You know… the ones in the hallways, the basement, kitchen….” The Spaniard knew something was up. He could tell by the look on that asshole's face as soon as he said it. The alcohol wasn’t helping him keep his cool either; anger starting to build up with each second that went by. “You did something didn’t you. I’m not FUCKING STUPID!”   
“Antonio. Calm down.” Gilbert took a deep breath, glancing over towards the now shaking Italian boy on the couch. He gave him a look that said don’t fucking say anything as he turned his attention back to the angry Spaniard. “Nothing happened..” he kept his voice calmed as he continued, “those cameras have been shut off for months and you can even check. I have nothing to hide. You are my best friend Toni” Thank god the cameras were off. In his drunken state he couldn’t remember right away, but thankfully Gilbert knew he ended up turning them off awhile ago for some maintenance and forgot to turn them back on. Antonio didn’t even have the right to be throwing a fit right now, Lovino obviously didn’t like him. Not even a tiny fucking bit and he knew damn well the boy would be a lot happier with him… hell maybe he would tell the asshole just to set him straight. The thought came to mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything after seeing how terrified the small Italian looked; it actually made the older man sad to see him in such a state. Gilbert watched as the Spaniard turned his attention towards the shaking boy next to him, making sure to keep an eye on the situation still in case things escalated further.   
Lovino was way too drunk to understand what was happening. All he could tell was Antonio was angry and yelling which was never a good sign for him. There was a pit of anxiety sitting in his chest that just kept building up, especially when him and the older man locked eyes. Usually the Italian would have something snarky to say but he couldn’t bring himself to do it… not right now. Right now he was just terrified. “I think it’s time we go to bed Lovino, it’s getting late.”

‘I’m going to fucking die’


End file.
